Un événement inattendu
by Frenda-sama
Summary: L'hisoitre ce passe quelques années après la bataille des arcobaleno, ayant retrouvé leurs tailles initiales grâce a l'intelligence impressionnante, du grand Verde. Celui-ci beaucoup plus puissant maintenant, voulu pousser les limites de la nature beaucoup plus loin quel ne peut... Comment ? En mettant au monde un enfant venant d'un couple homosexuel...
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, quelle tristesse désespérante n'est-ce pas TToTT

**Pairing : **59B (Gokudera Hayato x Belphegor)

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**INTRODUCTION**

* * *

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

**« Pourquoi nous as-tu convoqués... Verde ? »**

La personne nommée Verde, était assis devant son bureau avec plusieurs écrans et différents ustensiles de chimie, dont un petit tube avec une sorte de liquide rouge qu'il tenait dans sa main avec un sourire. Il se retourna, toujours avec le tube dans sa main, il regarda les deux personnes qu'il venait d'appeler et annonça d'un air supérieur et fier :

**« Reborn et docteur Shamal, ça fait bien longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vue, si je me souviens la dernière fois c'est lorsque nous autres anciens arcobaleno, avons retrouvé nos tailles initiales, et cela grâce à mon génie~ »**

L'ancien arcobaleno a la tétine jaune qui avait retrouvé sa grande taille et son sourire de séducteur, regarda son ''collège'' et lui demanda de passer directement à l'acte. Pendant ce temps, le docteur Shamal était resté à côté de Reborn les bras croisés contre sa poitrine se disant qu'il perdait du temps à rester là alors qu'il aurait pu draguer plusieurs jeunes demoiselles qui passaient comme par le plus grand des hasards à côté de lui, il soupira puis regarda le scientifique d'une façon légèrement blasé attendant lui aussi.

L'ancien arcobaleno a la tétine verte, soupira et montra la fiole qu'il tenait et avoua enfin :

**« Après plusieurs mois de recherche intensive j'ai finalement réussi à créer un liquide permettant de concevoir un ovule humain à partir de cellules de la membrane amniotique, prélevées dans le placenta, et cela, spécifiquement pour les hommes »**

Le tueur à gages et tuteur par la même occasion, demanda à son ancien collège arcobaleno de lui expliquer la partie ''spécifiquement pour les hommes'' voulant être sur et certain d'avoir bien compris où en voulait venir le scientifique. Verde sachant très bien que celui-ci allait poser ce genre de question, il le répondit en étant beaucoup plus claire dans la dernière partie à savoir que, oui, grâce à ce traitement, un pourrait tomber enceinte et de la même manière qu'une femme normale.

Shamal resta en quelque sorte ''congelé'' par la nouvelle, quant à Reborn regarda, ébahit, le scientifique, l'ancien arcobaleno à la tétine jaune demanda ensuite à Verde pourquoi il avait créée ce genre de ''médicament'' alors qu'il ne s'intéressait habituellement qu'à la technologie, celui-ci lui répondit qu'il avait eu en quelque sorte une envie de déjouer ''dame-nature''. Il ajouta ensuite :

**« Si je vous ai appelé, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de vous pour tester le produit afin de... »**

Verde n'avait pas eu le temps de continuer sa phrase que Shamal, qui était resté à l'écart de la discussion, se montra avec toute sa grandeur et puissance en contestant :

**« Attend, attend, attend, je ne suis pas gay moi, je ne vais certainement pas me ''reproduire'' pour tester ton soi-disant traitement »**

L'ancien arcobaleno à la tétine verte regarda le médecin quelques secondes puis dit tranquillement que le traitement n'était pas pour eux mais pour quelqu'un d'autre, il rajouta que s'il avait appelé Shamal c'était parce qu'il était un médecin très réputé et qu'il pourrait sans difficulté administrer le médicament à un homme. Le médecin rétorqua ensuite en répondant qu'il ne s'occupait pas d'homme et ne s'en occuperait jamais, le scientifique adressa un petit sourire puis proposa au médecin-moustique un petit marchant échange équivalent, le docteur regarda tout d'abord Verde puis se rapprocha pour écouter la proposition du scientifique :

**« J'ai une petite surprise pour toi, je suis en quelque sorte, désolé pour ma pauvre subconscience qui a du faire cette chose horrible mais c'est pour la bonne cause on peut dire... Donc je disais que j'avais un petit cadeau pour te remercier de ta participation à l'expérience et ta générosité »**

Le scientifique sortit ensuite d'un de ces tiroirs un soutien-gorge violet foncé en dentelle, il rajouta ensuite que ce sous-vêtement venait tout droit de la jeune Bianchi et qu'il était encore chaud, le médecin, d'une vitesse phénoménale prit en premier temps, son ''cadeau'' puis d'une manière hésitante ensuite, le traitement de l'ancien arcobaleno. Shamal mit le cadeau dans une poche intérieure de sa veste et le médicament dans son pantalon blanc, il se retourna en direction de la sortie puis dit qu'il le préviendrait quand le produit serait injecté et sur quelle personne ça avait été fait.

Le grand Verde avec son cerveau supérieur, sourit à lui-même, se retourna et continua dans ses recherches, Reborn qui avait assisté à la scène demanda ensuite pourquoi il l'avait lui aussi appelé, puis le scientifique lui répondit sans se retourner :

**« Je voudrais que tu surveilles le jeune couple et futur parent pour moi »**

Le tueur professionnel se demanda pourquoi la voix du scientifique semblait tant se soucier du résultat qu'allait donner sa création. Il ne rajouta quand même rien, puis se retourna pour sortir à son tour se disant que ce n'était pas ses affaires tant que ça n'était pas un danger pour la Vongola.

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Verde, il s'arrêta quelques instants, adressa un réel sourire, et non celle d'un psychopathe, fou de la nouvelle technologie et dit d'une voix apaisante :

**« J'ai enfin tenu ma promesse, n'est-ce pas... »**

Il se retourna pour voir une vieille photo de lui et d'une autre personne puis continua :

**« ...Yuna »**

**~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, dommage xD

**********Pairing** : 59B (Gokudera Hayato x Belphegor)

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le traitement est maintenant injecté**

* * *

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normale ~~~~~**

Quelques heures plus tard, du côté du docteur pervers Shamal, il se trouvait en ce moment dans l'école Nanimori un bâtiment connu pour ces très nombreuses explosions, totalement ignorée par tout le monde ayant maintenant une très grande habitude. Le tueur professionnel utilisant les moustiques pour combattre n'était pas seul dans la pièce, il y avait avec lui un bébé très connu, un tueur professionnel aussi mais maintenant tuteur, Reborn. Tous les deux étaient, assis l'un en face de l'autre se demandant tous les deux comment ils avaient s'y prendre pour injecter l'ovule créer par un scientifique fou pour permettre à un homme de tomber enceinte.

Le docteur regarda la petite fiole posée sur la table juste à côté de lui et demanda à l'ancien arcobaleno à la tétine jaune pourquoi il était resté avec lui et pourquoi il c'était décidé de l'aider dans cette petite tâche, enfin pas si petite que ça... Reborn répondit au médecin que c'était juste pour ''s'amuser'' et chasser son ennui il rajouta ensuite pour trouver une solution au petit problème :

**« - On peut le tester sur toi et coucher ensemble**

**- C'est une bonne idée ça... Non mais ça va pas ! »**

L'ancien bébé allait rajouter autre chose avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à grande vitesse et une sorte d'Iroquois ou plutôt coq vu que la pauvre crête était totalement en train de pendre... Oui vous l'aurez tous compris la personne qui venait tout juste de rentrer était le grand beau et musclé euh pardon je recommence... Le grand moche et musclé, Lussuria de la Varia ! Il tenait dans ses bras un autre membre de la Varia qui lui était ensanglanté au niveau du crâne, une assez grande quantité de sang coulait jusqu'au cou pour tomber par terre, la personne dans ses bras ? Belphegor, ou prince the ripper.

Lussuria posa le blond ensanglanté sur le lit de l'infirmerie qui était transpirant tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle et était pratiquement rouge pivoine. C'est d'une vitesse considérable que le gardien du soleil de la Varia se précipita vers le docteur pour lui demander de s'occuper de ces blessures. Shamal avec toute sa plus grande fierté pour son principe, le rappela qu'il ne soignait pas les hommes mais avant qu'il puisse terminer sa phrase, l'ancien arcobaleno mit sa main devant la bouche du docteur et rajouta :

**« Mais pour Belphegor il peut bien évidemment faire une exception »**

Shamal allait protester jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une petite fiole faire pression au niveau de son bas du dos, il regarde Reborn qui se trouvait juste derrière lui avec un sourire... Oui un sourire, surprenant n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est avec ces quelques éléments que le docteur compris où il voulait en venir et regarda à son tour le travelo et avec un sourire il continua :

**« Oh mais bien sur, je peux tout à fait faire une exception pour Belphegor »**

Lussuria regarda les deux jeunes hommes en face de lui et demanda très sérieusement au docteur après ça déclaration :

**« - Tu comptes le violer ?**

**- Pardon? »**

Shamal regarda avec ébahissement le membre de la Varia puis demanda d'où venait cette conclusion si étrange, Lussuria continua toujours d'un air sérieux :

**« Tu as bien dit vouloir faire une exception... Hors ! Tu ne fais jamais d'exception ce qui nous mène directement à cette conclusion ! Tu veux violer Bel-chan alors qu'il est souffrant ! »**

L'utilisateur de moustique regarda avec effarement se demandant encore comment avait fait le travelo pour venir à ce terme plus que troublant et Reborn était sur le côté regardant la scène avec amusement. Shamal ignora le membre de la Varia, prit la fiole dans sa main puis se rapprocha du blond, il ouvrit la petite bouteille et avec hésitation il pencha la tête en arrière, ouvrit la bouche de Bel qui ne résista pas avec son état actuel puis il versa le liquide.

Lussuria demanda à Shamal qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait donné et aussi qu'est-ce qu'avait le blond en ce moment. Le docteur pour la deuxième réponse il répondit qu'il allait l'ausculter et pour la première réponse il cogita plusieurs secondes avant de répondre que c'était de la morphine pour la douleur trop intensive. L'utilisateur de moustique regarda les symptômes du blond, forte fièvre, dépression respiratoire, peau froide et d'autres indications qui luit-on conclue que la cause de cette ''maladie'' était une surdose de dilaudid.

Shamal examina ensuite avec attention, la coupure juste à coté de l'oeil gauche du blond, il commença par désinfecter la plaie puis mis un bandage autour du crâne, passant au sur la plaie pour éviter tout saignement. Il nettoya par la suite le sang qui avait coulé juste avant, il se retourna vers Lussuria puis dit :

**« J'ai tout d'abord pensé avec ses symptômes, que Belphegor ce droguait avec de la dilaudid mais après avoir examiné la plaie au niveau de son crâne je peux conclure qu'il s'est fait empoisonner... Pourquoi et à cause de qui je ne veux pas le savoir, je peux juste dire qu'il ira mieux dans quelques heures et après vous partirez »**

Le travelo hocha de la tête puis se dirigea vers une chaise pour s'asseoir et attendre... Pendant les quelques heures qui ont suivi les seuls moments où ils ont parlé c'est quand Reborn avait demandé à Lussuria des renseignements sur la personne qui l'avait empoisonné, celui-là répondit simplement qu'il ne savait pas et qu'il l'avait juste vu dans cet état dans une ruelle pas très loin d'ici...

Puis quelques heures firent enfin passer, des très très longues heures pour les trois hommes assis à ne rien faire à part attendre, la belle au bois dormant se réveilla enfin. Le blond gémit en essayant de se lever sentant quelque chose de bizarre en lui, il se demanda quel était cette sensation étrange puis il remarqua que trois personnes le fixaient intensément à en devenir frustrant. Il demanda alors qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à le regarder comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme, Shamal se leva, prit le bras de Lussuria, se rapprocha du blond puis les emmenèrent en direction de la sortis...

Mais il fit stopper en cours de route par Belphegor, qui trébucha mais se retenus sur la manche du docteur, alarmé le travelo regarda le blond et demanda à Shamal :

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ! Je croyais qu'il irait mieux dans quelques heures ! Et... »**

Le punk renifla au niveau de l'utilisateur de couteau puis choqué il hurla en direction du docteur :

**« Oh mon dieu ! Je sens une terrible odeur de besoin sexuel qui dégage de chez Bel-chan ! Je le savais tu veux vraiment le violer ! Le liquide que tu lui as fait boire avant n'est autre qu'une drogue activant une forte envie de sexe ! Et n'essaye pas de cacher ce mensonge, je suis très bon dans ce domaine ! »**

Shamal regarda, surpris, le membre de la Varia, ne sachant pas ce qui le choquait le plus entre qu'il le traite de violeur et pédophile ou d'avoir dit qu'il était très bon dans ce domaine... Il gueula par la suite :

**« Mais non il s'est juste effondré parce qu'il était longtemps endormi ! Regarde ! »**

Il se tourna vers le blond pour lui prouver que son hypothèse était bonne mais pour son plus grand malheur il vit Bel s'accrocher à sa jambe comme une bouée de sauvetage, les joues complètement rouges, essayant de reprendre son souffle puis il sentit contre sa jambe une sorte de bosse... Il regarda d'où provenait cette bosse et à son plus grand malheur il vit qu'au même endroit de cette bosse il y avait l'entre jambe de la tempête Varia collé contre sa jambe. Il hurla puis tout en gueula il dit :

**« Qu'est-ce que Verde à mis comme produit dans sa putain de fiole ! »**

Lussuria gueula encore plus fortement pour savoir ce qui se passait avec ce Verde et cette fiole, totalement outré par le comportement du docteur et il le traitait par la même occasion, de pédophile. Shamal ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, il y avait un hystérique qui tirait sur son bras et un autre avec une énorme envie de sexe tenant sa jambe, il essaya de se débattre pour échapper aux deux membres de la Varia mais sans succès.

L'utilisateur de moustique aperçut du coin de ses yeux, Reborn, qui regardait la scène avec un très grand amusement, mais il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter autre chose qu'il entendit le gardien de la tempête de la Varia lui dire ou plutôt le supplier :

**« Fait... hum... quelque chose... Mmm~ ****j'ai vraiment... chaud ah.. ah.. ah~ ****»**

Shamal regarda avec horreur le blond, comment allait-il faire pour déjà d'un, enlever le harceleur sur son bras et de deux, enlever le deuxième harceleur qui était en ce moment très chaud mais aussi régler ce problème... Ils entendirent ensuite la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir et ils virent le Vongola de la tempête très surpris par la scène devant lui. L'utilisateur de moustique se dit alors **« Je vais peut-être utiliser ce petit problème pour tester le produit »** puis, Shamal adressa un petit sourire en direction de son élève.

**~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, dommage xD

**Pairing :** 59B

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Les deux tempêtes**

* * *

** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ P.O.V Normal ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Alors que la tempête Vongola venait d'entrer, le docteur Shamal a son plus grand désespoir, fut totalement humilié, le plus grand séducteur de l'Italie était maintenant dans les bras d'un Lussuria enragé et d'un Belphegor totalement excité, Reborn était avec une petite tasse de café et des petits gâteaux japonais comme il les aime passionnément.

Shamal demanda au Vongola pourquoi il était là et cela avec toute tranquillité comme si cette situation était tout à fait normale. Gokudera regarda avec méfiance la situation en face de lui puis s'adressa ensuite à l'ancien arcobaleno :

**« Le Judaime voulait vous voir Reborn-san »**

Le tueur professionnel et actuellement tuteur, se leva pour sortir mais avant ça, il prit le blond au niveau de son col rayé, le balança sur le lit. De la même manière, il embarqua le docteur et le travelo mais vers la sortit, puis pour finaliser tout ça, il propulsa d'un coup de pied Hayato, à l'intérieur de la pièce et ferma la porte de l'infirmerie à clef derrière lui.

Les trois hommes maintenant retrouvé à l'extérieur, Lussuria qui avait enfin lâché le docteur, demanda à Reborn pourquoi il avait enfermé les deux tempêtes dans la même pièce puis juste avant que l'ancien arcobaleno ne réponde, le travelo, très bon dans les domaines très intimes, mît son petit doigt devant sa bouche et d'une voix séduisante il dit :

**« Oh~ oh~ oh~ mah~ ne me dit pas que tu as faits ça pour qu'il s'amuse un peu~ »**

Reborn ne répondit pas sachant que tout le monde savait pertinemment pourquoi il avait fait ça, l'homme en costard tel un comptable (cherchaient pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, c'est un délire totalement débile) adressa un sourire malicieux tout en regardant la porte. Le docteur, maintenant intrigué demandant a haute voix pourquoi Verde, un scientifique faisant des recherches uniquement sur la technologie s'intéresserait subitement à la biologie.

Puis, comme par le plus grand des hasards l'un des génies de la mafia apparut devant les trois hommes dans toute sa splendeur. En voyant l'homme aux cheveux verts, le docteur lui demanda, qu'est-ce qu'il avait mis comme drogue pour que, Belphegor se retrouve aussi excité juste après avoir bu le produit et aussi pourquoi il lui était venu à l'idée d'inventer ce genre de chose. Verde remarquant tous les yeux rivés sur lui, soupira puis s'expliqua enfin clairement :

**« Pour qu'il soit si excité comme ça, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai mis une quantité minime de gamma-hydroxybutyrate dans le produit, ou si vous préférer la ''drogue du violeur'' pour que la libido de la personne atteinte augmente »**

Shamal trouvait ça répugnant d'utiliser ce genre de méthode, mais après tout, nous avons, affaire, à un scientifique fou, prêt à tout pour mettre ses recherches à exécution et arriver à ses fins... Verde continua ensuite en disant :

**« Mais tout de même, le faire sur un membre de la Varia... En plus Belphegor qui a, à peine 18 ans, ce n'est pas malin Shamal~ mais bon tant pis, attendons de voir le résultat maintenant »**

Reborn qui trouvait que le temps ce faisait long, pour que Verde réponde enfin à la dernière question, c'est-à-dire, pourquoi il avait inventé ce produit. L'ancien arcobaleno à la tétine jaune redemanda alors à son ''ancien collègue'' des explications. Celui-ci, cette fois-ci, beaucoup plus sérieusement et simplement il répondit :

**« J'ai fait il y a longtemps une promesse à une jeune fille étant une fan de yaoi, c'est-à-dire couple homosexuel homme, c'est très réputé chez les otaku »**

Reborn et Shamal regardèrent alors le scientifique, d'un air ébahit se disant que c'était une raison bien pourrie pour oser enfreindre les limites de dame nature... Puis légèrement derrière eux, Lussuria qui avait été mis à l'écart, leva les bras en l'air et hurla de pleins poumons :

**« JE VAIS ENFIN DEVENIR TATA ! YATA ! »**

Les trois plus saints d'esprit que le travelo, soupirèrent mentalement en voyant la réaction de Lussuria qui avait l'air de prendre cette situation pas tellement au sérieux et d'un très bon point de vue... Mais surtout de voir à quel point il était même si la tempête de la Varia venait d'être drogué... Oui Lussuria resté un grand mystère pour tout le monde...

Justement du côté des deux tempêtes enfermés, Belphegor était allongé sur le lit, essayant de reprendre son souffle entre des gémissements attrayants et Gokudera Hayato près de la porte, regardant le blond se demandant quoi faire... Essayer de détruire la porte ? Impossible sans dynamite avec lui, oui l'argenter n'avait pas de bombe sur lui... Demandait ça à un adorable petit chat appelé Uri qui était passé près de celle-ci et les as embarqué d'un coup de queue. Quel petit chenapan~.

Une autre possibilité... Attendre que le temps passe, mais avec quelqu'un devant lui entrain de gémir pratiquement jusqu'à la mort, impossible aussi. La seule chose qui lui restait à faire et de se laisser porter par ses pulsions d'adolescent en pleine puberté et donc ayant une moins bonne maîtrise sur ses désirs sexuels et le Vongola savait exactement comment s'y prendre. Comment ? C'est depuis le jour où lui, Tsuna et Takeshi, soient tombés sur une chaîne très spéciale, qui, leur a fait perdre à tous les trois, leur virginité mentale à jamais.

Il se rapprocha du lit puis avant même qu'il est fait n'importe quel geste, le blond allongé, l'avait embarqué vers lui. L'utilisateur de dynamite se retrouva lui aussi dans le lit, au-dessus du membre de la Varia puis il entendit de la bouche de son ''compatriote'' de la tempête :

**« F-fait quelque hum~ chose~ n'importe quoi hum~ »**

L'argenter se demanda, comment on pouvait faire pour résister devant quelqu'un qui est, limite, entrain de vous supplier. Gokudera, sentit sa gorge se dessécher puis instinctivement il déboucla la ceinture du membre de la Varia, enleva le bas de l'uniforme que portait le blond, en frôlant légèrement la bosse sous le seul vêtement, maintenant, du bas. Belphegor, en sentant l'effleurement, du Vongola, n'hésita à gémir encore plus voulant que le pianiste aille plus loin qu'un simple touché. Hayato enleva pas la suite, le vêtement en trop devant lui, révélant le membre du prince, il se demanda ensuite mentalement :

_**« Qu'est-ce qui me prend à faire ça... »**_

L'utilisateur de dynamite, inspira à fond avant de lui aussi, enlever son bas pour révéler à son tour son membre lui aussi allongé, il retourna le blond pour qu'il soit maintenant à quatre pattes, il s'approcha de Bel, mettant son membre juste devant l'entrée intime de la tempête Varia, qui le fit gémir, sentant l'argenter très même trop près de lui. Hayato, d'une main, commença à effleurer le membre de Bel, encore trop gêné par la position et leurs manques de vêtements mais bons c'était lui qui l'avait cherché ! Bel s'arqua, tel un chat s'étirant, mais lui, pas, parce qu'il venait de se réveiller mais plus par la sensation bizarre d'être touché de cette façon et par quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Puis Hayato, étonnamment, se sentit de plus en plus excité en voyant Belphegor se cambrer de cette façon tout en gémissant de faire quelque chose, le Vongola pris par une soudaine passion, sans préparation, par le plus grand malheur du blond, rentra directement dans le corps frêle du prince qui s'arqua encore plus et hurla de douleur. La tempête de la Varia avait les larmes aux yeux, ne s'imaginant pas que ça serait si douloureux et voyant ça le pianiste se sentit coupable, il commença, alors, avec une de ses mains à faire des vas et vient sur le membre dur de l'utilisateur de couteau, voulant lui donner du plaisir, ce qu'il réussit à faire en entendant les doux frémissements de la tempête de la Varia. L'argenter se pencha ensuite et murmura à l'oreille de Bel :

**« Je vais commencer à bouger »**

Le blond hocha de la tête avec hésitation, se sachant pas si c'était bon ou non et c'est en sentant le membre de l'argenter bouger à l'intérieur de lui, ne lui procurant pas tellement de plaisir, qui lui supplia d'arrêter. Mais avant même qu'il avait terminé la phrase qu'il sentit une sorte de plaisir traverser sa colonne vertébrale en un seul mouvement de Gokudera. Et c'est à cet instant précis, que les deux tempêtes s'unirent sexuellement, ayant tous deux leurs moments de plaisir...

Hayato, continuant ses coups de va-et-vient, touchant à chaque fois, la prostate du prince, sentit qu'il allait bientôt se déverser dans le blond, il entendit alors Bel sous lui, lui dire ou plutôt murmurer entre ses gémissements :

**« Je... je vais bientôt hum~ ah ! Hum~ »**

Puis Belphegor se déversa sur le lit de l'infirmerie, le Vongola, qui sentit la caverne du prince se serrer contre son membre, se délivra à son tour mais à l'intérieur de l'utilisateur de couteau, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir en sentant le liquide se répandre dans son intimité. Le prince, avant de sombrer dans son sommeil après le rapport, sentit une étrange sensation, mais il était tellement épuisé qu'il ne se préoccupa pas de ce sentiment si étrange. Hayato, lui aussi, s'endormie juste après être sortie du corps de Bel. Le moment où les deux tempêtes se réveilleraient, qui sait ce qui se passera...

De l'autre côté de la porte, quelques minutes plus tard, on pouvait voir que Lussuria et Shamal, avaient leurs oreilles collées contre la porte de l'infirmerie, attendant qu'une seule chose, que les deux tempêtes aient fini leurs affaires. Après de nombreux gémissements, qu'ils reconnurent comme étant ceux de Belphegor, qu'il soit plus fort que d'autres, le travelo, en murmurant dit :

**« Ça fait quelques minutes qu'on n'entend plus rien... Ça doit être fini maintenant ? Non ? »**

Reborn et Verde qui étaient resté à l'écart, se regardèrent, attendant que les deux autres fassent le travaille, c'est-à-dire, ouvrir la porte et regarder si oui ou non ils ont fini. Lussuria comme une bonne maman curieuse, ouvrit en grand la porte avec sa plus grande discrétion et vit...

**~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, dommage xD

**Pairing :** 59B

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Comment ça je suis enceinte !?**

* * *

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

Alors que les deux tempêtes avaient fait leurs petites affaires, a leurs plus grand regret, quelques minutes plus tard, Lussuria, Reborn, Verde et Shamal rentraient pour voir si leur plan s'était passé à la perfection et ils ne furent pas du tout déçus. En effet, ils pouvaient apercevoir que Belphegor et Hayato étaient entrain de dormir en s'accolant. Puis Shamal demanda alors LA question que pratiquement tout le monde se posait :

**« Comment on va faire pour vérifier si Belphegor est bien enceinte parce qu'on ne va pas venir et lui dire "Hey Bel~ c'est juste pour vérifier si tu étais vraiment enceinte, parce qu'on t'a drogué pour que tu sois excité et apte à féconder" »**

Lussuria ouvra alors grand la bouche, leva ses mains en l'air avec les petits doigts levés et hurla à plein fouet que ce serait du suicide s'ils venaient lui dire ça. Reborn donna ensuite un coup de marteau au travelo pour qu'il ce taise, pour ne pas réveiller les deux tempêtes puis Verde commença à réfléchir pour trouver un moyen assez discret pour pouvoir leur annoncer la petite nouvelle. Le scientifique d'un génie totalement supérieur eut alors une petite idée concernant ce problème.

L'ancien arcobaleno de la foudre s'adressa au soleil de la Varia et lui dit qu'il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour que Bel reste au Japon et qu'il devait tout faire pour qu'il ne se ménage pas trop pour ne pas mettre le bébé en danger, s'il en avait un. Il continua en disant qu'il devrait s'occuper du blond jusqu'à ce que celui-ci développe les premiers et principaux symptômes à savoir, de forte envie de manger ou quelque dégoût sur certain aliment et nausées matinales. Lussuria, qui se prenait un peu (ou beaucoup) comme la maman ou la grande sœur des membres de la Varia accepta avec la plus grande joie.

Reborn regarda sa montre et dit qu'il devait partir pour continuer l'entraînement de son abrutit d'élève qui avait pris une trop grosse pause à son goût puis partie laissant maintenant 3 personnes avec les deux tempêtes qui dormaient encore même avec le bruit qu'ils faisaient, c'est normal aussi, après une première partie de sexe pour la première fois, ça fatigue. Shamal regarda après le blond qui avait sa tête contre le cou de l'argenter puis demanda enfin :

**« Et si Belphegor n'est pas enceinte ? »**

Verde le regarda alors à travers ses lunettes, n'appréciant guerre, que quelqu'un doute de son génie, puis répondit :

**« Si au bout de deux mois il n'a toujours pas ces symptômes nous aviserons le moment venu.. »**

Lussuria et Shamal hochèrent de la tête puis suivis le scientifique pour sortir de la pièce, laissant les deux tempêtes dans leurs intimités et leur réveillent qui sera des plus mouvementés, surtout pour Belphegor qui n'était pas vraiment lui-même...

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard Gokudera Hayato se réveilla avec le blond dans ses bras toujours endormis, il hurla mentalement, se disant qu'il avait été complètement stupide de s'être laissé emporter et d'avoir couché avec un membre de la Varia, et en plus celui de la tempête qui avait essayé de le tuer lors de la bataille pour les anneaux. Il commença alors, déjà par se retirer du lit discrètement ne voulant pas réveiller le blond et s'habilla pour sortir de l'infirmerie, laissant Belphegor. Il sortit et la première et seule personne qu'il croisa, fut le docteur Shamal dans toute sa splendeur, adossé contre le mur en face de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

La tempête Vongola regarda quelques secondes son maître puis se dirigea vers la sortit sans adresser un mot à celui-ci. Shamal regarda son élève partir mais juste avant il lui dit :

**« Tu couches avec quelqu'un puis tu le laisses dans l'ignorance, tu n'es définitivement qu'un gamin »**

Gokudera s'arrêta quelque temps pour dire que ce n'était pas ces affaires et de se la fermer puis partit une bonne fois pour toutes, ne voulant pas avoir affaire avec qui que ce soit sur ce sujet. Le docteur Shamal soupira à cause du comportement indigne de son élève puis il se retourna pour faire face au travelo. Le gardien du soleil de la Varia venait tout juste d'arriver avec deux tasses de café dans les mains, Lussuria en donna une au médecin, commença à boire le sien et dit :

**« Tu peux y aller beau pédophile~ je m'occupe du reste et je t'appelle s'il y a quoi que ce soit »**

Shamal tressaillit face au surnom que venait de lui donner Lussuria, il hurla à celui-ci qu'il n'était pas gaie puis partie laissant le travelo seul qui avait un petit sourire. Le gardien du soleil de la Varia entra ensuite dans l'infirmerie et vit dans toute sa grandeur, Bel qui s'était déjà habillé et était entrain de mettre ses bottes blanches, l'iroquois demanda au prince depuis combien de temps il était réveillé et celui-ci qui était entrain de nouer ses lacets et dit de façons tout a fait normal :

**« Un peu avant que le bombe-boy ce soit réveillé et parti »**

Il termina la première botte et s'attaqua ensuite à la seconde, le travelo demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas empêché le Vongola de partir, Bel tout en continuant son occupation répondit :

**« Ce n'était qu'une petite affaire ce n'est pas comme si on était ensemble »**

L'homme avec les lunettes de soleil, d'une voix très basse, demanda :

**« Alors tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et le Vongola... »**

Le blond se leva ensuite avec un peu de mal puis avant de partir déclara :

**« Ushishishi~ En général quand tu te réveilles et que tu es nu avec une personne a côté de toi et en plus tu as une douleur au cul, tu as forcément couché avec quelqu'un »**

La tempête de la Varia s'apprêta ensuite à partir mais sentit une soudaine petite douleur au ventre, comme si on lui pressait ses organes, il posa sa main sur celui-ci et fronça de sourcil se demandant ce qui se passait. Lussuria voyant son "petit protéger" toucher son ventre, se précipita vers lui, posa ses mains sur les épaules princières et demanda ce qui se passait, il s'agenouilla ensuite et colla son oreille contre l'abdomen comme s'il voulait essayer d'entendre quelque chose.

Le blond de la Varia, voyant çà, fut des plus surpris et dégoûté par ce geste, il donna un coup de poing sur le crâne du travelo, qui était beaucoup trop proche à son goût, empiétant dans sa bulle royale. La maman de la Varia qui était maintenant à terre, se leva à une vitesse déconcertante et commença a se dandiner devant Bel tout en lui disant et en faisant le bec de canard avec sa bouche :

**« - Mouh~ Bel-chan tu es si méchant~**

**- La ferme s'est écoeurant, on retourne en Italie j'en ai marre d'être ici »**

Alors que Bel s'apprêtait encore une fois à partir, la douleur s'étant estompée, cette fois-ci, ce fut Lussuria qui l'en empêcha en lui prenant par la main et en hurlant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer. Le blond regarda l'iroquois et lui demanda pourquoi puis le travelo lui répondit que c'était parce que Mammon leur avait interdit d'utiliser un moyen de transport avec l'accord de leur Boss et de Squalo pour ne pas gâcher de l'argent inutilement. L'utilisateur de couteaux observa attentivement la maman de la Varia puis lui fit rappeler que ce n'était pas gâcher de l'argent inutilement vu que c'était eux qui rentraient et non quelqu'un d'autre et l'iroquois rétorqua en disant que c'était justement pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas gaspiller de l'argent.

La tempête de la Varia pour ne pas montrer son mécontentement, soupira et dit qu'ils allaient devoir retourner à l'hôtel. Il demanda ensuite pendant combien de temps ils allaient devoir rester au Japon et Lussuria lui répondit qu'il n'en avait aucune idée puis ils partirent tous les deux en direction de leurs chambres d'hôtel. Sur le chemin de leur destination ils avaient croisé plusieurs personnes et familles se promenant dont une qui avait en particulier attiré l'attention au travelo, ce groupe ? une mère avec une poussette, indiquant qu'elle avait un petit bébé, l'iroquois en profita alors pour mettre Bel dans le bain en lui demandant qu'est-ce qu'il pensait d'avoir un enfant. La tempête de la Varia en continuant de marcher légèrement en avance par rapport à son collègue de tueries répondit :

**« C'est bruyant, ça pue et il faut tout le temps s'en occuper en résumé : hors de question ushishishi~ »**

Lussuria se dit alors que si Bel était bien enceinte, ça serait très compliqué... Le prince demanda alors pourquoi il lui avait posé cette question et la maman de la Varia répondit que c'était par simple curiosité. Ils finirent par rentrer, mangèrent et se couchèrent vu qu'il commençait déjà à se faire tard.

Puis le premier mois et quelques jours passèrent depuis que les deux tempêtes avaient couché ensemble, Belphegor avait des fois quelques douleurs abdominales mais les ignora en se disant que ce n'était sûrement rien de grave et ne voulait pas tacher son image royale déjà un peu tachetée avec la minuscule relation qu'il a entretenue avec le Vongola sur le lit. Lussuria faisait toujours son devoir de maman responsable envers le blond qui ne refusa en aucun cas, c'était en quelque sorte comme s'il avait un majordome pour lui, pourquoi refuser ? Ils étaient pratiquement tout le temps resté dans l'hôtel en faisant quelques fois des petites promenades c'était comme des vacances pour les deux membres de la Varia.

Puis ce fameux jour arriva, ce jour que Lussuria et Verde attendirent le plus...

**« Putain de merde ! »**

Oui Bel était en ce moment aux toilettes, entrain de recracher toute la délicieuse nourriture qu'il avait mangé le jour précédent. Lussuria qui entendit la détresse dans la voix de son petit protégé, se précipita vers le blond et dès qu'il rentra dans la pièce il vit le lanceur de couteaux se tenant à la cuvette comme si c'était une boue de sauvetage, tremblant, transpirant et pratiquement pale. Belphegor regarda quelques secondes le soleil de la Varia puis se re-dirigea en direction des toilettes pour continuer à se vider, l'iroquois prévenu le blond qu'il allait téléphoner à Shamal pour qu'il regarda ce qu'il a. Le travelo, qui savait déjà ce que la tempête de la Varia avait, sautilla gaiement en direction de son téléphone, puis appela le docteur mafieux.

Après quelques minutes pour dire ce qui arrivait à Bel au docteur Shamal, celui-ci arriva le plus rapidement possible à l'hôtel, le soleil de la Varia demanda à la tempête de s'allonger sur son lit comme le docteur pervers lui avait demandé au téléphone juste avant, le temps qu'il arrive. Puis juste après que le prince se soit allongé sans poser de questions pour une fois, l'utilisateur de moustique frappa à la porte avant que Lussuria lui ouvre. Shamal, tout en enlevant sa veste blanche, demanda :

**« Très bien, tu as bien allongé Belphegor sur son lit ? »**

Le travelo hocha de la tête puis rajouta que le petit blond avait arrêté de vomir quelque temps avant qu'il arrive. Le docteur demanda ensuite, juste avant qu'il entre dans la pièce où se trouvait le blond, s'il avait des envies ou dégoûts en particulier, Lussuria répondit que non mais il avait préféré appeler de suite. Avec son impatience, l'iroquois ne peut qu'appeler en même temps.

Ils entrèrent alors à l'endroit où le prince se reposait tranquillement ou plutôt avait été forcé à aller, connaissant la maman de la Varia, quand il était têtu il valait mieux l'écouter. Belphegor regarda Shamal se préparer pour l'autopsie, il prit une chaise et s'assit juste à côté du lit, l'utilisateur de couteau voyant ça dit ironiquement :

**« Shishi~ On dirait que je vais mourir avec ton air de déterré~ »**

Shamal ignora la remarque que le blond venait de faire puis dit qu'il allait faire une prise de sang pour savoir ce qu'il avait exactement et qu'il serait les résultats dans deux ou trois jours. Belphegor tendit son bras sans protester, ayant un peu l'habitude maintenant, le nombre de fois qu'il avait dû faire une prise de sang est maintenant totalement incalculable. Le docteur pervers, sortit une petite seringue et fit son petit boulot avant de partir, laissant les deux membres de la Varia. Lussuria, avec sa plus grande et bonne humeur au monde, faisant frissonner le prince the ripper en le voyant se dandiner, alla préparer quelques biscuits comme le blond les aimes tellement, oui, c'est fameux petit cookie que personne ne peut résister.

Après une trentaine de minutes, les cookies enfin prêts, le soleil de la Varia amena ses délicieux cookies tout chauds venant sortir du four à Bel, celui-ci qui était toujours et encore sur son lit avec une couette bien chaude sur lui, quel gros paresseux, vit Lussuria arriver avec un panier rempli de cookie de différentes formes. Le travelo posa le panier juste à côté du prince, pour le laisser se servir lui-même. Belphegor prit alors un petit gâteau avec ses doigts, s'apprêta à le manger mais alors qu'il est au niveau de le croquer, il sentit une odeur des plus répugnantes qui le fit s'arrêter et dire :

**« Ah c'est dégueulasse je ne peux pas manger ça, tu as mis quoi dedans ? »**

Lussuria des plus choqués, c'est normal, son ''propre fils'' lui dire ça alors qu'il venait de les préparer avec amour, il y a de quoi être surpris puis il se rappela du fameux livre qu'il avait lu en cachette ce dernier mois, ''enceinte mode d'emploi'', comme quoi une personne enceinte pouvait être dégoûtée de certains aliments, en particulier ce qu'il adorait et au contraire, aimer ce qu'il ne supportait l'odeur avant. Être enceinte était comme être contrôlé par une autre personne... Le travelo soupira et comme petite excuse pour le blond, il dit :

**« Mah~ Bel-chan ne soit pas vulgaire~ c'est vexant~ Tu sais c'est sûrement à cause de ta maladie »**

Ce dernier avait bien accentué sur le mot ''maladie'', un peu trop au goût de Bel qui se disait qu'il se passait quelque chose dans la tête du travelo, de pas très nette même... Le reste de la journée s'est passé tranquillement, Lussuria avait préparé des minis pizzas que le blond avait mangées sans problème et rebelote, le lendemain matin, Belphegor avait de nouveau vomi, à son plus grand regret... Rien de pire que de vomir jusqu'à ne rien avoir dans l'estomac...

Puis trois jours s'étaient passés tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de fil de Shamal pour Lussuria se fît résonner dans la chambre d'hôtel, l'iroquois répondit et entendit directement :

**« Félicitations, Bel est enceinte »**

C'est alors que commença une grande aventure pour tout le monde...

**~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, dommage xD

**Pairing :** 59B

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Comment ça enceinte !?**

* * *

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ P.O.V normal ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Gêné... Oui il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire toute la gêne que la tempête de Varia, Belphegor, ressentait en ce moment même... Oui en même temps quand vous êtes allongé sur le dos, sans bas avec les jambes écartées, Shamal en train de vous enfoncer une sorte de tube dans votre intimité avec en plus de tout la tempête de la Vongola, Gokudera Hayato, qui venait tout juste d'arriver devant la scène très compromettante... Oui le prince blond passait l'une des pires journées gênantes qu'il n'avait jamais vécue aux parts avant...

Comment cette situation avait pu avoir lieu... C'est très simple... Tout avait commencé un peu moins d'une heure...

**« Félicitation Belphegor est enceinte »**

Lussuria en entendant ça, ne put s'empêcher de sauter de joie et d'hurler au téléphone pour montrer sa bonne humeur, cassant pratiquement les tympans de Shamal qui venait de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Le docteur rajouta qu'il avait déjà prévenu Verde, même s'il était bien avant au courant, par, on ne sait quelle raison, le scientifique lui avait en même temps demandé de bien veiller sur lui pour ne pas blesser l'enfant et qu'il viendrait le jour de la première échographie, c'est-à-dire, le troisième mois de grossesse. L'utilisateur de moustique termina la conversation en disant qu'il viendrait dans le début d'après-midi pour l'annoncer à Belphegor avec les preuves nettes qu'il était enceinte, le connaissant, il n'allait pas du tout y croire...

En même temps allait dire à n'importe quel garçon qu'il attend un bébé, il va vous regarder très bizarrement et appeler par la suite un hôpital psychiatrique, pour le bien de tout le monde. Lussuria dit un petit oui, toujours d'excellente humeur, il raccrocha puis alla voir son petit protégé qui se trouvait sur le canapé en train de jouer à la console, avec un paquet de chips sur la table basse devant lui. Le travelo pour protéger l'être dans le ventre du blond en pleine évolution, prit le paquet et dit au prince d'un ton de maman protectrice :

**« Bel-chan ! Tu dois manger sainement et non des cochonneries comme tel ! »**

L'utilisateur de couteau regarda le travelo puis se leva du canapé rapidement en lui gueulant de lui re-donner ses chips. Mais bien sur, telle une maman inquiète sur la santé et le bien-être de son enfant, Lussuria ne l'écouta pas. Belphegor, d'une grande envie de chips en ce moment sautilla pour essayer d'atteindre le paquet vu que l'iroquois avait le bras en l'air pour l'empêcher d'en prendre. Puis soudainement, alors que tout allait bien à par l'histoire des chips, le prince commença à avoir des vertiges et sentir sa tête s'alourdir et ensuite plus rien...

Le soleil de la Varia qui vit le blond s'effondrer juste devant lui, se précipita vite en direction de celui-ci et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe par terre. Le travelo le prit dans ses bras telle une princesse en détresse et le mit sur son lit en le couvrant correctement. Il appela ensuite le docteur pour qu'il ne vienne, non en début d'après-midi comme il l'avait dit mais, maintenant et que c'était une urgence. L'homme utilisant des moustiques pour combattre, ne chercha pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment et accepta de suite, sentant la détresse dans la voix du membre de la Varia.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Shamal frappait à la porte pour prévenir qu'il était là et demander la permission d'entrer, l'iroquois se précipita en direction de l'entrée et ouvra de suite au médecin qui alla directement dans la chambre du blond accompagné par Lussuria, sans dire un mot. Belphegor qui était couché sur le lit, toujours dans les vapes, le docteur demanda ce qu'il c'était passé pour que le prince soit comme ça et le travelo lui raconta toute l'histoire juste avant qu'il arrive. Le plus grand séducteur de la mafia posa son index et le majeur au niveau de l'artère à la base du pouce de la tempête et prix le pouls pour vérifier si tout allait bien, il soupira puis dit :

**« Ce n'est rien, en général une femme enceinte devient beaucoup plus fatiguée au début du deuxième mois, il est juste tombé dans les vapes après avoir fourni trop d'efforts, mais là il est juste en train de dormir, le bébé devrait bien aller aussi... »**

Lussuria se sentit soulagé, lui qui avait vu le blond s'effondrer juste sous ses yeux puis ils entendirent Bel gesticuler et le virent se lever difficilement. Shamal lui dit qu'il devait se reposer et l'aida à se rallonger correctement pour qu'il ne refasse pas un autre petit malaise, le prince adressa un petit gémissement en se rallongeant puis il demanda ce qu'il avait finalement. Le médecin, croisa les bras contre son torse assez musclé et déclara d'un ton des plus sérieux :

**« Tu es enceinte »**

La tempête de la Varia regarda quelques minutes de façon très surpris le docteur, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu ce qu'il venait de lui dire, puis finit par dire juste après :

**« Tu te fous de ma gueule là »**

Le grand séducteur pervers lui répondit toujours très sérieusement qu'il ne rigolait pas puis rajouta :

**« Lussuria m'a prévenue que tu te souvenais d'avoir couché avec Hayato »**

Le blond après la déclaration de Shamal, fusilla du regard le travelo puis se retourna vers le docteur en demandant beaucoup plus énervé :

**« Et alors ? »**

L'utilisateur de moustique se gratta l'arrière du crâne en essayant de trouver les bons mots pour lui avouer toute l'histoire. Il soupira puis raconta alors absolument tout l'événement, du moment où Verde lui avait appelé pour l'injection jusqu'au moment où Reborn l'avait balancé dans un lit avec le Vongola. Le plus pervers des mafieux continua ensuite en disant que la prise de sang qu'il avait fait il y a trois jours confirmais bien qu'il était maintenant enceinte de 2 mois et 2 semaines. Belphegor qui fut totalement sous le choc, avec un peu d'espérance dit avec hésitation :

**« C'est... une blague... n'est-ce pas...? Enfin c'est vrai quoi ce n'est pas possible normalement... »**

Shamal contrattaqua en disant qu'il n'avait nul envi de rire sur ce sujet puis continua en disant qui devrait sentir une légère modification dans son ventre dans à peu près une ou deux semaines. Il lui renseigna sur la date de l'échographie et qu'il viendrait à l'hôtel pour lui faire, donc il n'aurait pas besoin à se déplacer. Puis lui dit qu'on verrait une petite bosse apparaître de son ventre lors du quatrième mois si la grossesse se passait comme celle d'une femme normale.

Le docteur sorti ensuite une sorte de long fil fin en plastique. La tempête de la Varia demanda qu'est-ce que c'était puis l'homme costumé en blanc répondit que c'était un fil avec une petite caméra au bout pour savoir où était l'emplacement de l'embryon et vérifier si ça n'allait pas jouer sur sa santé. Lussuria qui avait assisté à la scène sans rien dire en particulier, joignit ses mains ensemble puis dit que c'était une excellente idée et demanda par la suite comment il allait s'y prendre. Le médecin répondit qu'il allait brancher le fil à la télé de l'hôtel et avec cette caméra ils pourraient voir ou sont exactement passés les spermatozoïdes pour pouvoir féconder. Belphegor assez irrité que les deux hommes soient aussi entêtés, posa une de ses mains sur son ventre et dit :

**« Et on va faire comment pour filmer ce machin »**

Lussuria était alors totalement choquée qu'il en perdit presque connaissance pour que le prince est osé dire que ce miracle était un "machin". Quant à Shamal il lui expliqua qu'il fallait introduire la mini caméra scientifique avec le fil en plastique par le même passage des spermatozoïdes. La tempête de la Varia regarda avec la plus grande attention, quelques secondes le docteur. Shamal dit ensuite qu'il le faisait souvent pour le début de grossesse de chaque femme qui venait vers lui.

Puis alors qu'il allait essayer de montrer son désaccord, l'utilisateur de moustique posa sa main devant la bouche du blond et dit :

**« Tss tss tss, pas de chichi entre nous, maintenant, va dans le salon, mets-toi à quatre pattes et écartent les jambes pour que ça soit plus pratique »**

Le prince mordit alors le médecin puis lui cracha qu'il préférait encore se faire prendre par Lussuria que de devoir se mette profondément une caméra pour un bébé qui n'existe sûrement même pas. Le travelo qui avait entendu ça, se rapprocha du blond et murmura timidement :

**« Je ne savais pas que tu serais d'accord pour ça~ »**

Belphegor, se rendant compte de sa connerie, commença déjà par lancer un couteau en direction de l'iroquois, se leva doucement et dit finalement :

**« En fait je préférais vérifier si je suis enceinte c'est sûrement plus prudent ! »**

Et il commença à s'installer sur le canapé comme lui avait demandé précédemment Shamal, attendit que celui-ci arrive et en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes. Le plus grand séducteur du monde de la mafia qui suivait de près le blond, observa quelque temps puis demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas enlevé le pantalon. Belphegor leva la tête en direction de l'homme costumé, rougit a la question de celui-ci et gueula en disant qu'il n'était pas un chien en chaleur.

Shamal soupira puis rajouta qu'il pouvait s'allonger sur le dos si ça le gênait tant que ça. Il rajouta à la fin qu'il devait tout de même enlever le bas vu que la mini caméra et le long fil en plastique maintenant relié à la télévision ne pouvaient pas passer à travers les vêtements. Belphegor fit finalement ce que lui avait dit le docteur, car au fond de lui, même s'il montrait qu'il était dégoûté, il voulait tout de même découvrir la vérité. Pour faciliter la tâche, Lussuria donna un oreiller au prince et une couverture pour cacher le bas de celui-ci.

Le médecin dit ensuite au blond de la Varia que c'était très courant de faire ce genre de chose à une femme mais il n'eût pas le temps de rajouter autre chose que Bel lui rétorqua que lui n'était pas une femme. L'homme en costard blanc soupira puis dit qu'il n'était plus vierge maintenant alors ça ne changeait pas grand-chose et qu'il ne sentirait rien. L'utilisateur de moustique mit une protection pour ne pas refiler des maladies à Bel et du lubrifiant pour que la pénétration ce fasse sans trop de mal. Le prince vraiment gêné et énervé ne rajouta plus rien après, juste un petit bruit d'irritation lorsqu'il sentit la sorte de mini caméra avec le fil entrer en lui... Il entendit ensuite Shamal dire :

**« - Voilà c'est entré, maintenant je vais un peu enfoncer pour trouver l'embryon, ça ne va rien te faire tu vas voir... Et décontracte-toi un peu !**

******- Ta gueule ! C'est plus facile à dire qu'a faire sérieux ! Ça ce voit qu'on ne ta pas enfoncer de tube avant ! **»

Le docteur ne rajouta rien et continua d'enfoncer pour trouver l'embryon tant attendu jusqu'à maintenant alors que Belphegor se tordait pratiquement comme un serpent sentant l'intrusion aller de plus en plus haut dans son corps, ne rendant pas du tout la tâche facile... Puis soudainement, Shamal s'exclama en disant :

**« Fascinant... Non seulement Verde a créé un embryon mais en plus un chemin pour pouvoir que la naissance se passe sans inconvénient ! »**

Lussuria se pencha sur le canapé pour voir l'écran en demandant s'il avait finalement trouvé et Shamal répondit oui et montra à l'écran un tout petit embryon en train de prendre de plus en plus forme humaine. Ils pouvaient tous les trois apercevoir, avec un peu de difficulté, les bras et le cordon ombilical puis alors que le médecin avançait la caméra pour voir de plus près l'environnement du nouvel être, on pouvait apercevoir juste à côté, un autre petit être de la même taille. Voyant ça le docteur adressa un petit sourire et dit gaiement :

**« Ouah félicitation tu attends des jumeaux en plus, par contre pour le sexe c'est un peu flou pour que je puisse te l'affirmer, on en sera sûrement un peu plus lors de l'échographie puis ton ventre commencera à prendre du volume à la fin du mois et... pourquoi tu pleures ? »**

Le blond regarda quelque temps Shamal puis essuya les quelques larmes qu'il avait laissées tout en gueulant qu'il ne pleurait pas. Le médecin haussa ses épaules puis rajouta qu'à partir de maintenant, à cause des hormones il aurait fréquemment des sautes d'humeur et souvent pour un rien puis il continua à observer si tout était bon. Ils entendirent ensuite quelqu'un frapper à la porte, Belphegor et le docteur occupés, c'est Lussuria qui alla regarder de qui il s'agissait et c'est quelques secondes plus tard... Le travelo entra légèrement confus avec une personne juste derrière lui... Cette personne ? Gokudera Hayato.

Et voilà comment cette scène très gênante pour la tempête de la Varia mais aussi de la Vongola avait eu lieu...

Le docteur Shamal, en voyant la tête troublée de Bel, se retourna pour voir qui venait d'arriver, et fut à son tour très surpris. Lussuria en voyant le visage des deux jeunes hommes leurs dit avec hésitation :

**« Hum... Reborn-kun à prévenu Haya-chan que Bel-chan était ''malade'' »**

Le plus grand séducteur de la mafia rangeant par la suite ses affaires, en faisant attention en enlevant la caméra et en prenant des photos des deux petits êtres. Il lui prescrit encore un médicament contre les nausées pour soulager ces maux et partit en embarquant avec lui Lussuria pour laisser les deux jeunes parents (très jeunes même).

Belphegor pratiquement rouge de honte remit son pantalon remarquant que l'argenter avait le regard ailleurs pour laisser le peu d'intimité qu'ils avaient maintenant entre eux. Sachant que la tempête de la Varia avait terminé, Hayato toussa de maladresse puis dit la phrase que le blond attendait :

**« - Je... Je ne savais pas que c'était possible qu'un homme soit enceinte **

**- C'est tout... »**

Le Vongola regarda le prince, se demandant pourquoi il lui avait dit ça puis Belphegor continua en s'acharnant un peu plus sur Gokudera :

**« Tu m'as foutu enceinte abrutit ! Tu ne pouvais pas retenir ton... ton... »**

Le lanceur de couteaux regarda l'entre jambes du Vongola, laissa paraître des rougissements, se disant que c'était en lui un moment puis se reprit et continua :

**« Ton machin et ses soldats pour ne pas que ça arrive ! Adolescent pervers en manque ! »**

Gokudera, se sentit légèrement coupable de ce qui se passait, ayant vu les embryons de ses propres yeux, il était sûr que ce n'était pas une blague... Mais au fond de lui il était en quelque sorte... heureux. Mais orgueilleux comme il était, il ne voulait pas l'avouer et surtout pas au membre de la Varia. Belphegor, ayant marre du blanc qu'il y avait entre eux, se leva, prit avec lui le médicament et dit au Vongola qu'il pouvait partir maintenant et rajouta :

**« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi et puis de toute façon je ne pense pas que tu es envie de t'en occuper alors je te fais l'honneur de partir et... »**

L'utilisateur de dynamite ayant plus que marre des réflexions de Bel, disant qu'il ne voulait pas s'occuper des enfants, de ses enfants, allait dire quelque chose pour protester mais il fût arrêté par la tempête de la Varia qui continua en disant :

**« Puis je compte avorter, c'est beaucoup mieux sinon je serais complètement bloqué et puis... Je ne pourrais plus tuer à volonté comme avant ! »**

Le Vongola, plus que marre des remarques du blond, s'approcha de lui, prit le col du sweet rayé et d'un ton énervé dit :

**« Qui te dit que je n'ai pas envi d'avoir de gosse ? »**

Le blond écarquilla des yeux de la réaction soudaine de l'argenter, il voulait dire n'importe quoi mais Hayato, emporté par une soudaine haine continua :

**« Ça vient de mes gènes putain c'est normal que je veuille les garder ! Même s'ils viennent de toi aussi... »**

Belphegor donna une petite gifle sur la main du Vongola et dit en murmurant :

**« C'est bon j'ai compris laisse-moi maintenant... »**

Et partis en direction de sa chambre. Gokudera Hayato qui était resté planté au milieu du salon, sentit une poignée ferme sur son épaule, il se retourna et vit Lussuria qui lui rassura en disant :

**« C'est bon Haya-chan je t'aiderais »**

Il cligna ensuite de l'oeil mais le lanceur de dynamite n'appréciant gère la Varia et ses membres, s'enleva et commença à partir en disant qu'il ne voulait pas s'en occuper. Lussuria amusé par la réaction de l'argenter, attendit que celui-ci parte pour dire :

**« Ah la la les jeunes ne savent jamais ce qu'ils veulent~ Mais ne t'inquiète pas Haya-chan~ tu seras avec Bel-chan bien plus que tu ne le penses~ hu hu hu~ »**

Oui... Lussuria qui cachait bien de choses dans sa tête de travelo ne présageait rien de bon pour le Vongola et ni pour Bel...

**~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, dommage xD

**Pairing :** 59B

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : La fin du deuxième mois**

* * *

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ P.O.V normal ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Le lendemain, vers la fin de la mâtiné, alors que Belphegor mangeait très sainement par les plus grands soins de la maman de la Varia, Lussuria, celui-ci se leva de la table à manger et dit qu'il devait aller faire quelque course pour ce soir. Le blond ne fit pas de commentaire, trop occupé par sa salade de fruits en prenant soin de découpe un morceau d'ananas très finement. L'iroquois se prépara à sortir et ouvrit la porte d'entrer pour faire ses petites courses en saluant le blondinet mais ce qu'il vit devant lui le surprit mais en même temps lui fit chaud au cœur et trouvait ça adorable.

Ce qu'il voyait ? La tempête de la famille Vongola, juste devant la porte hésitant à entrer avec un sac plastique dans la main. Le travelo avec un petit sourire au coin et sa plus grande compétence dans le domaine théâtral, dit d'une voix forte et séduisante tout en ayant une pointe de soulagement :

**« Oh~ ! Et moi qui me faisais du soucis pour Bel-chan je suis sauvé ! Maintenant maintenant Hayato-chan~ aurais-tu la grande gentillesse de surveiller Bel-chan le temps que je fasse les courses~ »**

L'argenter regarda surpris le travelo puis lui répondit qu'il n'était pas baby-sitter mais le soleil de Varia ne voulant pas savoir, prit le Vongola par le col, l'embarqua à l'intérieur de la chambre d'hôtel et l'enferma à l'intérieur en disant un grand merci avant de partir. Le lanceur de dynamite regarda la porte jusqu'à entendre la fermeture de l'autre côté pour finalement s'apercevoir qu'il venait de se faire avoir lamentablement. Belphegor qui entendit tout ce raffut, ne prêta pas vraiment attention jusqu'à ce qu'il perçût une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien depuis cet événement, la voix d'Hayato.

Il se leva pour savoir qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là puis il le vit essayant d'ouvrir la porte et jurer après elle et Lussuria. Le Vongola qui sentit la présence du blond juste derrière lui, se retourna vers lui complètement gêner par la situation, d'une part qu'ils étaient maintenant seuls enfermés et de l'autre, de la question du prince qui était très surpris par sa visite :

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**

L'argenter ne sut pas quoi répondre à cette question, il ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre sauf lorsque Belphegor se rapprocha pour mieux observer et après que l'utilisateur se soit approché un peu plus, Hayato tendit le sac plastique devant le blondinet en murmurant toujours gêné :

**« C-c'est pour toi »**

La tempête de la Varia examina le sachet avant de le prendre et ouvrir pour voir ce qu'il y contenait, le ''prince the ripper'' regarda le contenu puis fut abasourdi de voir plusieurs barquettes de fraise bien rouge à l'intérieur. Le membre de la Varia demanda au Vongola pourquoi il lui avait acheté ça et Gokudera lui répondit toujours timidement :

**« Je... J'ai entendu qu'une femme avait envie de fraise pendant la grossesse alors... »**

Le blond, touché par ce geste se retourna pour ne pas montrer son lège rougissement puis dit un petit ''merci'' pratiquement inaudible pour le Vongola qui lui demanda de se répéter justement parce qu'il n'avait pas entendu. Belphegor se répéta mais d'une tout autre manière que la première fois... :

**« Je ne suis pas une femme ! »**

Puis partie en direction de la cuisine pour poser les barquettes, voyant qu'Hayato était resté sur place il lui demanda ensuite :

**« Tu comptes rester sur place encore longtemps ? Entre abruti »**

Le ou plutôt l'ancien pianiste, ne jouant plus à cet instrument depuis très longtemps maintenant, suivit le blond qui alla ensuite à la salle après avoir pris du sucre, un bol d'eau et avoir bien nettoyé les fraises. Le prince les posa sur la table basse, s'installa sur le canapé en cuir et alluma la télé en mangeant quelquefois les délicieuses et juteuses fraises, laissant un petit coulis sur le coin de la bouche qui ne laissa pas indifférent l'argenter encore debout.

Belphegor, alluma la télé puis en sentant le regard intense du Vongola, passa un doigt sur le liquide rouge pour l'enlever et après lécher pour l'enlever. Tout cela avec un geste sensuel pour ridiculiser le Vongola qui avait du mal apparemment, à contrôler ses pulsions. Mais ce qui attira le plus l'intention du blondinet est la pub qui venait tout juste d'apparaître... :

_« Besoin de piment dans vos rapport... __Optez pour le nouveau préservatif au goût fruit de la passion... »_

En entendant ça, la tempête de la Varia ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

**« Tient si tu en avais utilisé un, je ne serais pas tombé enceinte »**

Et cette fois-ci ce fût beaucoup trop pour le Vongola qui en avait plus qu'assez des remarques que faisaient pratiquement toutes les secondes le blond, il se rapprocha de lui et le plaqua ensuite contre le fauteuil. Gokudera regarda quelques instants le blond qui était totalement surpris par ce geste puis, colla ses lèvres contre celle de l'autre garçon encore plus abasourdi mais ne fit pas de geste de protestation. Belphegor sans pour autant se détendre, laissa le Vongola prendre le mouvement.

Après le baiser, mais surtout par manque d'air de l'utilisateur de dynamite, celui-ci se sépara et regarda son homologue tempête qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Hayato pensant avoir une quelconque réponse de la part du blond, fût quelque peut déçu de l'énorme blanc qui venait de s'introduire entre eux.

Belphegor, de son côté regarda l'argenter puis dit de manière neutre :

**« Me baiser une fois et gâcher ma vie ne t'a pas suffi »**

Gokudera haussa puis froncer des sourcils il allait rétorquer mais il fut interrompu par une voix des plus gaies qui puisse exister :

**« Me revoilà~ avec plein de bonnes choses~ »**

Oui c'était bel et bien le soleil de la Varia, Lussuria, qui venait tout juste de rentrer avec beaucoup de sac dans les mains, à croire qu'il avait fait les courses avec super man pour avoir réussi à les terminer à cette vitesse incroyable. Le Vongola se releva et aller partir, ayant déjà, en tout cas pour lui, montré trop de faiblesse à ses ennemis mais il fût retenue par le travelo d'une poignée ferme mais toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Lussuria demanda à Hayato où il comptait aller, l'argenter ne répondit pas et continua à avancer vers la sortie mais à son grand malheur quelqu'un d'autre venait d'arriver avec une autre juste à côté, deux autres personnes aussi au-courants de l'histoire avec les deux tempêtes... Ces personnes, Reborn et Shamal. Les deux hommes rentrèrent et prirent avec eux la tempête Vongola par les épaules pour le faire s'asseoir au niveau des pieds du blond qui était toujours resté à la même place, à croire qu'il dormait. Mais le prince supprima vite cette intuition en disant ou plutôt en ordonnant :

**« Je veux avorter »**

En entendant ça, Lussuria lâcha tous les sacs et Hayato écarquilla des yeux. Belphegor attendant la réponse du docteur, car oui il n'allait pas demander à Reborn qui n'avait sûrement aucune capacité en médecine. Mais Shamal annonça quelque chose qui choqua ou même pire qui fit perdre l'équilibre de l'iroquois... :

**« Si tu avorte tu peux être sur et certain de mourir mais... quand tu accouchera tu risques aussi de perdre la vie »**

**~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, dommage xD

**Pairing :** ~ ~ ~

**Note : **Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Comment ça vivre ensemble ?**

* * *

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ P.O.V normal ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

À ce moment précis le Vongola se sentit extrêmement coupable, non seulement la tempête de la Varia allait rester bloqué pendant 7 mois ou même plus, mais il allait sûrement perdre la vie à cause de lui... Alors que Lussuria hurla jusqu'à la mort en apprenant que son enfant aller sûrement mourir, le travelo supplia alors le docteur de faire n'importe quoi pour que l'accouchement se passe sans problème. Celui-ci, se gratta au crâne se demandant encore pourquoi il faisait tout ce bordel pour un garçon, puis il répondit :

**« Je ne promets rien du tout »**

L'iroquois ouvrit alors la bouche en grand, comme un poisson en train de respirer puis lui continua à lui hurler dessus, tout en le secouant dans tout le sens en lui disant :

**« Tu l'as mis dans cette galère alors tu le ressors indemne ! »**

Shamal allait rajouter autre chose mais il vit le blond se lever du canapé et il l'entendit murmurer :

**« Je vais aller dormir... »**

Puis s'enferma une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre, laissant l'ancien arcobaleno à la tétine jaune, le médecin, Lussuria et Hayato. Reborn et Shamal dirent ensuite qu'ils étaient juste venus ici pour prévenir le prince du danger puis partirent eux aussi mais dehors. Le travelo s'enfonça contre le canapé et positionna ses mains contre son visage en disant :

**« Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait... »**

Gokudera se gratta la joue, ne sachant pas quoi faire dans cette situation puis soudainement, le soleil de la Varia se leva puis se mit juste devant la tempête Vongola avec un peu d'espérance dans sa voix il demanda :

**« Je peux te demander un service Haya-chan ? »**

L'argenter haussa des sourcils puis lui demanda qu'est-ce qui lui voulait. Lussuria très sérieusement répondit alors :

**« Squ-chan m'a appelé juste avant et je dois retourner en Italie pour une mission il faudrait quelqu'un pour veiller à Bel-chan et le seul qui en est capable c'est toi... »**

Le pianiste écarquilla les yeux puis commença à dire, complètement gêné qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'occuper de quelqu'un comme le blond et qu'il ferait sûrement une connerie comme mettre les bébés en dangers sans même le vouloir... Le travelo adressa un petit sourire réconfortant, posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'argenter et pour le rassurer il lui dit :

**« Ne t'inquiète pas je sais que tu peux le faire, ce sont tes enfants tout de même et puis ils viennent de deux tempêtes alors je suis sûre qu'ils sont résistants »**

Gokudera, baissa sa tête et adressa un petit sourire se disant que c'était probablement vrai puis avant même qu'il ne rajoute quelque chose, la maman de la Varia joignit ses mains et dit d'une voix enjouée :

**« Très bien c'est décidé maintenant~ tu as tout ce qu'il faut dans la cuisine, je t'ai laissé mon numéro en cas de soucis et assez d'argent pour vous~ »**

Puis le soleil de la Varia alla dans sa chambre, prit toutes ses affaires et les rangea dans son sac, laissant la salle vide puis sortie avec son sac dans une main et de l'autre une tonne de livre. Lussuria se rapprocha de nouveau du Vongola et lui donna les livres en disant que ça l'aiderait pour s'occuper de Bel et des enfants. Hayato regarda de près les bouquins, il y en avait de toute sorte comme _« Devenir Papa, pour les nuls »,_ _« Futur papa » _et encore plein d'autres...

La tempête utilisant des dynamites regarda rapidement les premières pages puis voyants toute l'attention que portait le pianiste envers ces livres, le travelo adressa un sourire protecteur puis ajouta :

**« Eh bien je te laisse le reste, mais ne brusque pas trop Bel-chan il ne le montre pas mais je sais qu'il a peur de cette situation et qu'il a sûrement besoin de réconfort »**

L'autoproclamé bras droit du futur Boss de la Vongola hocha de la tête, ayant aussi un peu peur sur tout ce qui se passait. Lussuria reprit son sac, informa l'argenter qu'il pouvait utiliser sa chambre pour dormir ou bien dormir avec Belphegor s'il préférait, bien sur en entendant ça, Hayato hurla :

**« VA TE FAIRE ! »**

La maman de la Varia donna la clef de la chambre d'hôtel à Gokudera puis partie en courant tout en rigolant, laissant les deux tempêtes à nouveau seuls. L'utilisateur de dynamite soupira, regarda la porte de la chambre du blond et se dirigea vers celle-ci pour voir s'il dormait vraiment et ce qu'il vit le fit fondre totalement. Belphegor était quasiment sous la couette, la frange un peu éparpillée et le haut de vêtement un peu levé laissant paraître son ventre encore un peu plat.

L'argenter se rapprocha du lit, se posa juste à côté et toucha légèrement le ventre royal tout en rougissant se demandant quand est-ce qu'il verrait ne serait-ce une bosse ou sentirait les mouvements des bébés. Le Vongola se secoua la tête puis se releva se disant qu'il devait en profiter que la tempête de la Varia dorme pour aller chercher ses affaires dans son petit appartement, il mit correctement la couverture sur Bel puis partie.

1 heure plus tard, Hayato avait fini de prendre ses affaires rapidement, les rangers correctement dans l'armoire de sa nouvelle chambre puis remarquant que l'utilisateur de couteau dormait encore, le pianiste prit un des livres de Lussuria _« mode d'emploi futur papa : comment soutenir sa femme enceinte »_. Rien que le tire du bouquin la fit rougir, il ouvrit le livre et commença à lire...

_Règle n°1 : Ne jamais lui donner tort_

_Ceci est une règle d'or, que dis-je, un conseil de survie : ne jamais (au grand dieu jamais cher homme innocent) lui donner tort, quelque soit le sujet ou la situation qui se profile. Au risque d'être arrosé d'insultes et de profiter d'une crise de nerf démultipliée, mieux vaut faire profil bas et rester muet comme une carpe à qui on aurait cousu la bouche. Elle a oublié de rajouter des céréales à la liste de course ? Oui, c'est votre faute. Elle est scandalisée par les conditions de vie des pingouins de Sibérie face au dérèglement climatique ? Vous l'êtes aussi._

Le Vongola haussa des sourcils se demandant si les personnes enceintes étaient si cruelles au point de donner la faute toujours aux mêmes personnes, mêmes s'ils n'avaient rien fait...

_Règle n°2 : Oublier les jugements_

_La grossesse implique de nombreux changements sur le corps de la femme. En pleine dépression devant sa penderie de fashionista, il est conseillé de ne pas en « rajouter ». Quelque soit la tenue choisie, on répète la même phrase : « ça te va à merveille chérie ». Évitez de titiller ses émotions…_

Gokudera Hayato se marmonna mentalement :

_**« Ça a l'air assez simple ce point-là... »**_

_Règle n°3 : La décharger de toute responsabilité_

_Même si certaines ont tendance à tirer profit de la situation, il est nécessaire de ménager sa femme pour les tâches de la maison, que ce soit pour confectionner un repas, nettoyer, faire la lessive ou effectuer un grand rangement de printemps. Pour chaque difficulté rencontrée, elle attend que vous soyez l'homme de la situation !_

Ce qui attira le plus l'intention de l'argenter était le moment de confectionner un repas, il regarda l'heure et remarqua qu'il était bientôt l'heure de manger, il se dit que c'était son petit moment top-papa et qu'il ne devait pas faillir à cette tâche ! Le pianiste rangea alors la pile de livres pour la grossesse sur l'étagère à côté de la télé puis marcha jusqu'à la cuisine en quête d'un livre de cuisine, connaissant la mère poule de la Varia, soit il connaissait les recettes par cœur soit il utilisait des bouquins pour s'aider.

Puis bingo ! Le petit meuble juste à côté de lui était remplie de livre de cuisine pour confectionner des petits plats agréables à manger en famille. Il bouquina légèrement puis il vit un plat qui lui intéressa plus particulièrement et lui donnait envie de le manger, la fameuse paella, il regarda les ingrédients et vérifia s'il avait bien le tout pour pouvoir le faire. Puis voyant que tout était bon il commença, il versa absolument tous les ingrédients sans prêter attention à l'ordre et sans les couper.

À savoir comme lui avait indiqué le livre : 2 gousses d'ail, 3 tomates, 500 grammes de fruits de mer, 200 grammes de lardons, la moitié d'un chorizo, 1 poivron rouge, 500 grammes de blanc de poulet, 20 cl de vin blanc, du safran, 250 grammes de riz puis du sel et du poivre. Vu qu'il fallait attendre 30 minutes pour que la préparation soit prête, même si c'était perdu d'avance que le plat soit bon vu la façon dont il s'était prit et sa mauvaise main pour cuisiner...

Il alla alors continuer de lire le reste du livre qui lui indiquait les différents symptômes de la femme enceinte, comme les nausées matinales, les soudaines envies, le manque de sommeil et encore d'autres que l'argenter connaissait déjà puis une soudaine odeur lui caressa les narines... Mais sauf que ce n'était pas l'odeur qu'il aurait espéré car celle-ci sentait plus le cramer qu'une délicieuse paella. Il balança le livre à l'autre bout de la pièce puis hurla un gros :

**« MERDE ! »**

Pour ensuite courir en direction de la cuisine, arrivé à la salle il vit de la fumée noire sortir de la casserole. Il se précipita vers elle, la prit par les poignées, se brûlant par la même occasion et la balança sous l'évier pour l'allumer, gâchant toute cette pauvre nourriture sans défense... Alors qu'il souffrait en silence, s'étant brûler les deux mains sur toute la partie de la paume, pas malin tout ça, il entendit une voix derrière lui qu'il reconnut de suite :

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici toi ? »**

Le Vongola se retourna pour faire face alors au blond qui venait de se réveiller et d'entrer dans la cuisine. Belphegor regarda tous les dégâts que le Vongola avait faits en voulant justement lui faire plaisir. Hayato finit par lui raconter toute l'histoire par commencer la demande de Lussuria puis avec beaucoup plus de gêne il lui raconta aussi qu'il avait voulu lui cuisiner un petit plat. Le prince soupira face à l'imbécilité du bombardier puis lui demanda de mettre ses mains sous de l'eau froide pendant au moins 10 minutes le temps qu'il nettoie son bordel.

Puis les 10 minutes passées, l'utilisateur de couteau avait terminé de nettoyer et ranger le bordel monstrueux qu'avait fait le Vongola. Belphegor s'approcha de l'argenter prit ses mains sans toucher les brûlures. Il partit ensuite en direction de la salle de bain chercher de la biafine avec des bandages et revint au niveau de Gokudera pour lui étaler délicatement la pommade sur la blessure puis il mit le bandage autour. Regardant son chef-d'oeuvre, il hocha de la tête en disant :

**« Voilà, ça c'est fait »**

Puis il rangea de nouveau le matériel à sa place. Le pianiste pendant ce temps regarda sa blessure soignée par le blond, se demandant depuis quand il avait ce petit côté ''protecteur''. Hayato adressa ensuite un petit sourire se disant que c'était serte bizarre mais pas désagréable et qu'il allait s'y habituer.

Le prince, maintenant de nouveau à la cuisine, vit les ingrédients posés sur la table et la recette juste à côté, il mit un tablier rose de Lussuria, en même temps il n'avait que celui-là à sa disposition, puis commença à faire la cuisine. L'argenter regardant le blond il lui demanda :

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

Belphegor, tout en étant concentré sur ce qu'il faisait il lui répondit normalement :

**« Je pensais que tu étais intelligent, ça se voit pourtant que je suis en train de cuisiner »**

L'utilisateur de dynamite, regarda Bel dans son petit tablier et détourna ensuite le regard trouvant ça totalement adorable à son goût, puis il sortit la phrase qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire, ou plutôt aurait dû garder pour lui :

**« Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce côté maternel »**

Puis soudainement plusieurs couteaux se retrouvèrent autour du Vongola sans pour autant le toucher. Hayato, contenant pour la première fois sa colère, applaudissons le pour son exploit, sortit de la cuisine, laissant le blond faire le reste. Puis au bout d'une trentaine de minutes de préparation et de cuisson, la nourriture était enfin prête et avait une délicieuse odeur et une belle couleur comparer au teste d'avant du pianiste... Les deux mangèrent alors en silence, ayant allumé la télé, ils regardèrent destination finale, étant assez gore pour eux.

La fin du deuxième mois s'était passée pratiquement comme cette journée, ils se réveillèrent tranquillement chacun dans leurs chambres, la tempête de la Varia préparait les repas alors que l'argenter mettait la table et faisait la vaisselle, c'était leurs petits cota. Puis le reste de la journée, soit ils jouèrent ensemble aux jeux vidéo, regardèrent des films ou bien Belphegor aller dormir pendant que le bombardier continuait à lire les livres de grossesses... Tout se passait correctement jusqu'au début du troisième mois de grossesse du prince, Gokudera avait pris la main de Bel alors que celui-ci était assis tranquillement et lui dit :

**« Je t'aime »**

**~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, dommage xD

**Pairing : **59B

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Le troisième mois et la première échographie**

* * *

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ P.O.V normal ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**« Je t'aime »**

Ces quelques mots sortis de la bouche du Vongola alors que les deux tempêtes étaient en plein dans leurs activités, le blond nettoyait ses couteaux chéris alors que l'argenter lisait juste avant, encore une fois, un des livres que lui avait offerts Lussuria. Le blond sous le choc complet après avoir entendu les quelques mots de bombardier, ces mots que l'on réserve à son être cher et non a la première personne qu'on croise. Gokudera, attendant une quelconque réponse, venant du prince, attendit encore puis plus les secondes passèrent et plus l'utilisateur de dynamite désespérait, il baissa la tête, complètement détruit de s'être fait rejeter de la sorte, puis ajouta :

**« Je... C'est bon j'ai compris... Entre nous il n'y aura rien et... »**

Il s'arrêta ensuite, sentant la main de son compatriote tempête sur la sienne, il se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés puis avant même qu'il ne rajoute autre chose il sentit une paire de lèvres contre les siennes, timide mais bien présente. Quelque temps plus tard, alors que les deux s'étaient séparés par manque d'air, l'argenter avait mis entre-temps, ses bras autour de la taille du membre de la Varia alors que lui s'accrochait au col du Vongola. Le bombardier après le baiser, adressa un doux sourire puis demanda :

**« J'imagine que tu éprouves la même chose »**

Le Prince the Ripper adressa à son tour un petit sourire et hocha de la tête pas encore près de lui dire ces quelques mots, il avait besoin de plus de temps pour ça comparer au Vongola. Par contre il se laissa tout de même faire lorsque l'argenter le plaqua délicatement contre le canapé pour ne pas trop le mouvementé, bah oui il y a des enfants à bore s'il vous plaît. Il se laissa faire aussi quand Hayato déposa quelques baisers sur ses lèvres ou sur son coup sans pour autant laisser de suçon. Gokudera allait ensuite passer au stade supérieur en commençant par enlever le haut du prince mais le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre...

En effet, sans même prévenir de leur arrivée, le médecin Shamal, les anciens arcobaleno Reborn et Verde étaient à l'instant arrivé dans toute leurs plus grande splendeur. Les deux tempêtes tout de même mafieux avaient vite réagi et s'étaient positionné correctement et faisaient semblant de se remettre à leurs occupations précédentes, transpirant légèrement ne voulant pas être vu comme ça. Le plus grand docteur de toute la mafia s'approcha de Belphegor avec les deux hommes derrière lui puis lui fit rappeler :

**« C'est l'heure de l'échographie »**

Le blond se sentait comme un rat dans un laboratoire en voyant tout le monde le regarder. Il se sut pas quoi faire dans cette situation, il avait l'impression que tout le monde attendaient qu'il fasse quelque chose. Shamal voyant son air désemparé, demanda au Vongola de se pousser du canapé pour qu'il puisse faire l'échographie correctement puis demanda au prince de s'allonger et de remonter son haut. Belphegor fit exactement ce que lui demanda le docteur puis attendit, Hayato étant resté juste à côté de lui, résista à lui donner la main pour le rassurer. Reborn et Verde attendirent que le médecin finisse à installer l'échographe et la brancher à la télévision.

Enfin terminé au bout de quelques minutes, Shamal prit un tabouret et se mit près du blond, il prit un gel de sa manette et en mit une bonne couche sur le ventre du patient. Belphegor se contracta légèrement au toucher froid et bizarre mais ne fit pas de commentaire, alors que le Vongola regardé intensément, quelque peu jaloux qu'un docteur pervers puisse toucher SON prince. L'utilisateur de moustique déposa ensuite la sonde sur le ventre encore plat du blond puis dit :

**« On va essayer de les trouver maintenant »**

Le blond hocha de la tête, toujours légèrement contracté, trouvant ce sentiment assez bizarre, le médecin qui sentit de suite lui demanda de se décontracter et de respirer à fond. Belphegor essaya de faire ce que lui demandait l'homme aux cheveux noirs mais c'était plus fort que lui, la sensation du liquide froid et visqueux était assez désagréable. Voyant ça, le Vongola se décida, s'en foutant de la réaction des autres, de poser sa main sur celle du blond et fit quelques gestes avec son pouce contre la peau de Bel pour le rassurer. Celui-ci se sentit étonnamment beaucoup mieux à tel point qu'il ne sentit plus cette sensation, il se tourna en direction de l'argenter et adressa un petit sourire.

Les trois vieux hommes, voyant ça ne rajoutèrent rien ne voulant qu'une chose, voir les petits êtres. Shamal bougea la sonde progressivement puis commença à éclaircir l'image avec sa machine pour pouvoir mieux apercevoir les petites poches. Le docteur ayant atteint le maximum finit par dire en montrant les deux petites poches avec de tout petits êtres à l'intérieur :

**« Voilà, donc là on peut voir distinctement deux poches avec chacun un enfant à l'intérieur, ce qui signifie que vous avez 90 % de chance que ce soit une fille et un garçon »**

Le docteur de la mafia fit ensuite plusieurs captures d'écran, une pour le scientifique Verde, voulant être au courant de tous les avancements de l'accouchement, une pour Lussuria étant future tata ou grand-mère, ne pas lui donner une capture d'écran de la première échographie serait un très grand crime ! Puis une pour Bel et Hayato qui serte n'en avait pas demandé mais c'étaient tout de même les parents. L'homme aux cheveux vert foncé regarda l'image, adressa un sourire puis la rangea dans sa mallette, fière de son invention, il se tourna ensuite vers les futurs parents, plus particulièrement vers Belphegor puis lui fit savoir de sa nouvelle invention en cours de préparation :

**« Je suis en train de créer un produit qui pourra te permettre d'allaiter si tu le souhaites tes enfants, il faut juste savoir si tu te sens prêt ou non »**

La tempête de la Varia ne sut pas quoi répondre, il ne savait pas si oui ou non il se sentait capable, allaiter un enfant surtout des jumeaux demanderait sûrement beaucoup de travail... Voyant l'hésitation du blond, Verde ajouta :

**« Bien sûr je te laisse le temps d'y réfléchir tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre de suite, sur ce je vous laisse j'ai d'autre affaire à finir »**

Puis il partit comme il était arrivé, sans faire de bruit, tel un ninja en pleine mission... Shamal donna des mouchoirs au blond pour qu'il puisse se nettoyer et en profita pour ranger ses affaires, n'ayant trouvé aucun problème dans le développement des enfants il n'avait rien à dire. Mais se sentant coupable pour ce qui arrive à Bel, il lui donna tout de même quelques conseils :

**« Alors ce que tu dois absolument savoir c'est que tu ne dois pas te ménager, si tu stress les enfants le sentiront automatiquement et ce n'est pas bon pour leurs santés, ça pourrait même amener à une fausse couche »**

Le blond hocha la tête tout en nettoyant le liquide horrible, il lui fallut plusieurs mouchoirs et non un seul comme dans les petits films romantiques (j'en ai eu l'expérience, ce n'est pas un mouchoir que j'ai utilisé... mais une vingtaine D:) puis le médecin continua :

**« Une bonne alimentation mais ça je pense que tu le sais déjà »**

Le blond continua d'hocher la tête alors que cette fois-ci Hayato s'occupait de le nettoyer, voyant que Bel était en train de craquer avec tout ce gel, il lui avait proposé de s'en occuper. Shamal ajouta aussi, autant faire le travail en entier :

**« Pour éviter le stress, une série de yoga ou une petite promenade te fera le plus grand bien mais aussi te gardera en pleine forme et enfin... »**

Gokudera Hayato ayant fini tout le nettoyage correctement jeta les mouchoirs dans la poubelle attendant le dernier point du docteur pour qu'il le laisse enfin tranquille avec son Bel puis enfin le moment tant attendu le docteur termina avec :

**« Il est recommandé que les parents aient des rapports sexuels pendant la grossesse »**

Puis plusieurs expressions s'offraient au docteur, celle amusée de Reborn qui sortit par la suite, voulant laisser les deux jeunes parents seuls dans leurs occupations, celle extrêmement gênée de Belphegor puis celle assez excitée du Vongola. En voyant ça, et les affaires bien rangées correctement, le médecin suivit l'ancien arcobaleno à tétine jaune, sachant très bien que les deux tempêtes voulaient sûrement être seuls maintenant, puis ayant fini ce qu'il devait faire il n'avait plus rien à faire ici~.

Hayato et Bel maintenant seuls, ne savaient pas quoi se dire après la phrase de Shamal, c'était comme s'il leur incitait à le faire. Le blond se leva alors pour sûrement à nouveau s'enfermer dans sa chambre, c'était comme sa sortit de secours pour lui, mais il fut retenu par une poigne ferme sur son poignet. Le Prince the Ripper se retourna et demanda au Vongola ce qu'il voulait puis celui-ci, le regard autre part et gêné demanda :

**« Euh... Si tu refuses ce n'est pas grave mais... ça... »**

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête en disant que c'était compliqué et difficile à proposer. L'utilisateur de couteau affirma qu'il pouvait toujours demander et que ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer, le bombardier respira à fond puis demanda finalement et cela très rapidement :

**« Vu que Shamal a précisé que c'était mieux de le faire alors je voulais savoir, si bien sûre tu en as envie de le faire avec moi »**

Belphegor regarda quelques secondes l'argenter puis répondit :

**«Pardon? »**

Le pianiste se frappa les deux joues, se disant qu'il avait l'air stupide à dire des conneries, il se reprit alors sur lui-même et proposa, cette fois-ci beaucoup sûre de lui :

**« Veux-tu coucher avec moi maintenant ? »**

Le blond adressa un léger rougissement face à cette question puis répondit en détournant le regard :

**« Si... si tu veux... »**

Hayato maintenant aussi rouge que le prince, se rapprocha de lui doucement, puis à quelques centimètres des lèvres entre ouvertes de la tempête de la Varia, il ferma les yeux puis déposa pour commencer un doux baiser puis un second cette fois-ci beaucoup plus fougueux. L'argenter, entra par la suite sa langue à l'intérieur de Bel et commença à s'amuser en frôlant chaque coin de son amant puis de ses mains, il s'approcha de la ceinture du blond et celui-ci en remarquant le geste, arrêta le baiser et les mains baladeuses de la tempête Vongola puis demanda surpris :

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**

Le pianiste lui aussi surpris répondit simplement :

**« Bah j'enlève ton pantalon, faut bien le faire pour coucher ensemble non ? »**

Le jeune homme couronné maintenant énervé finit par dire :

**« Non non non ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse faire, tu vas à tous les coups te déchaîner sur mes affaires et les arracher alors c'est moi qui vais le faire »**

Le Vongola allait faire une remarque comme quoi il n'allait pas arracher comme il l'avait dit, ces vêtements mais un petit ange apparut dans ses pensées et lui rappela la première règle du mode d'emploi du futur papa, ne jamais lui donner tort. Il laissa donc l'utilisateur de couteau faire ce qu'il devait faire, pour ne pas se faire remonter par les sautes d'humeur du prince. Belphegor commença alors par enlever son haut devant Hayato déjà excité rien qu'en ayant vu la peau douce princière.

Bel continua ensuite en enlevant tout son bas puis enfin terminé et totalement nu et les joues rouge devant le Vongola, il le regarda et attendit. Voyant que le bombardier ne réagissait pas et ne faisait que de le regarder, c'était limite il avait une bave qui sortait de sa bouche, il lui rappela :

**« Bah qu'est-ce que tu fous a ton tour maintenant »**

Gokudera se rappela alors et se déshabilla à son tour laissant paraître son membre déjà dur et excité devant l'utilisateur de couteau, celui-ci ayant remarqué ça il adressa un sourire et dit :

**« - On s'est à peine déshabillé et tu es déjà excité ? Tu es tellement avide~**

**- L-la ferme ! **

**- Ushishishi ~ »**

L'argenter encore rouge posa ses mains autour de la taille du blond, le rapprochant vers lui en faisant attention au ventre, son membre maintenant frottant l'autre qui sortit un gémissement de sa bouche. Hayato en profita pour l'embrasser de nouveau et entrer sa langue sans poser de questions à l'intérieur, Belphegor attraper ensuite les épaules du Vongola et ferma à moitié ses yeux. Gokudera embrassa férocement les lèvres du blond qui échappa un gémissement à chaque fois que leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

Le pianiste de sa main droite commença par la suite à pomper le membre maintenant dur aussi de l'utilisateur de couteau en continuant de l'embrasser. Toujours en continuant son supplice en haut et en bas, Gokudera en profita pour préparer Bel à la future pénétration, il entra un doigt pour commencer faisant gémir de plus belle le blond et introduisit les deux suivants après avoir bien écarté la chair. C'est ensuite après plusieurs coups de main que la tempête de la Varia se déversa sur l'argenter puis complètement à bout de souffle et étourdi par la passion, il s'accrocha à épaule de d'Hayato comme une bouée de sauvetage.

La tempête Vongola prit dans ses bras le Belphegor pour l'allonger sur le canapé, n'arrivant pratiquement plus à le maintenir debout, car oui pendant que la royale personne gémissait l'autre devait lui faire plaisir mais en même temps le maintenir. Le blond maintenant allongé sur le canapé avec les bras au-dessus de sa tête et Hayato juste au-dessus de lui, admirant son corps, celui-ci prit les jambes du prince, les positionna sur ses épaules puis entra progressivement dans la caverne d'Ali Baba. Le membre complètement entré il lui murmura à l'oreille avant de bouger :

**« Tu es près ? »**

Le jeune garçon couronné tout en rougissant et en souriant, hocha de la tête enfin près. Puis c'est alors que commença plusieurs coups de bassin du Vongola, les deux s'unirent une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci bien conscient tous les deux et avec leurs deux petits êtres entre eux. Après plusieurs coups de bassin et beaucoup de gémissements des deux tempêtes, le blond se déversa en premier resserrant sa caverne autour du membre du pianiste qui le suivi juste après, remplissant entièrement le prince.

Les deux tempêtes, essayant de reprendre leurs souffles, Hayato déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres gonflées de Bel, sortit de lui, l'enlaça tendrement, le rapprochant le plus possible de lui. Gokudera posa ensuite sa main contre le ventre du blond et murmura :

**« Je vous aimes tout les trois... »**

Puis Belphegor, avant de sombrer dans les bras de morphée il murmura à l'argenter :

**« Je t'aime aussi... »**

Et les deux s'endormirent dans un profond sommeil, c'étant enfin tous les deux révéler leurs amours pour l'autre... Une passionnante et sans soucis, grande vie venait d'être née ici mais... Est-ce que cette vie sans aucun tourment aller durer éternellement ?

**~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, dommage xD

**Pairing :** 59B

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Le quatrième mois et un neko**

* * *

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ P.O.V Normal ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Après leurs rapports, le lendemain les deux tempêtes étaient chacun dans les bras de l'autre, la tempête Vongola se réveilla le premier, de suite émerveillé par le trésor qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il resta encore quelques minutes, regardant son homologue tempête puis se dit qu'il allait lui préparer le petit déjeuné, comme ça dès son réveille il n'aurait pas besoin de le faire. Il se leva alors en faisant attention de ne pas trop bouger le prince non seulement il enlèverait la tête d'ange mais en plus il se ferait massacrer sur le coup. Enfin debout il mit un son pantalon puis prit la couverture de la chambre de Bel et la posa sur le blond pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid.

Il se mit ensuite à préparer le plus banal de tous les déjeuners... Des toasts a la confiture de fraise avec un chocolat chaud. En même temps il ne faut pas trop en demander à Gokudera pour tout ce qui est de préparer à manger et avec ses mains encore sous bandages depuis sa brûlure à cause d'une paella... Oui même les mafieux se brûlent à cause d'une simple paella qui ne demandait qu'à être cuit correctement puis manger par la suite... Enfin bref, le déjeuner près, le pianiste le posa correctement sur la table à manger puis en attendant que la belle au bois dormant se réveille, il se mit assit à ses pieds et continua à lire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Belphegor adressa un petit gémissement avant de se réveiller, il se mit sur le dos et adressa un petit sourire encore à moitié endormi à Hayato puis reçut un doux baiser du matin de sa part. La tempête de la Varia se mit ensuite assis avec un peu de mal, en même temps le soir d'avant il s'était quelque peu fait plaisir, c'est en même temps le prix à payer on va dire... La pianiste se pencha pour prendre les affaires du blond et les lui donner puis se leva en disant que le déjeuner était près, l'utilisateur de couteau adressa son sourire cheshire et lui demanda ironiquement :

**« Ushishishi~ Tu n'as pas cramé la cuisine au moins~ »**

Hayato par la phrase du prince adressa un tout petit rougissement puis lui demanda de se dépêcher avant que ça refroidisse puis Bel dit par la suite tout en s'habillant :

**« Voui~ »**

Puis enfin près il rejoignit l'argenter pour qu'ils mangent ensemble dans une parfaite atmosphère.

Puis les semaines passèrent, sans le moindre souci, il avait quelque rapport ensemble mais sans pour autant en abuser et passait les journées tranquillement. Et le quatrième mois arriva, Hayato allait quelques fois chez le futur Boss des Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi, pour ne pas réveiller quelques soupçons. Même si le châtain, avec son intuition Vongola avait senti que quelque chose se passait mais se posait pas vraiment la question vu que ça n'avait pas l'air très grave et que le pianiste avait plus souvent le sourire aux lèvres. Et il allait aussi maintenant en cours, étant donné que ça avait été la reprise

Puis du côté de Bel, pendant que Gokudera était en cour ou avec le Judaime, il restait à l'intérieur, totalement seul, à jouer à la console ou dormait pour s'occuper, charmante journée n'est-ce pas ? L'argenter avait tellement peur que le blond se blesse en sortant qui l'avait carrément enfermé dans l'hôtel pour être sûr et certain qu'il ne sorte pas. Puis le jour où Belphegor en avait marre et voulait retrouver sa liberté arriva... :

**« Il est temps pour le prince de sortir d'ici ushishishi~ »**

Il se leva en faisant attention de ne pas y aller trop rapidement car la dernière fois il avait failli de nouveau faire un malaise devant l'argenter en plus, le pauvre lui aussi aller en faire un ce jour-là... Il avait eu la peur de sa vie en voyant le blond se pencher légèrement. Et puis ça faisait quatre mois et maintenant son ventre était assez rond, on pouvait donc se doutait qu'il était enceinte. Serte les personnes de l'extérieur ne pouvaient pas encore sentir les enfants bouger, alors que l'utilisateur de couteau pouvait les sentir pertinemment bouger de l'intérieur. Au plus grand malheur de Gokudera qui n'arrêtait pas de leur adresser la parole alors que le Prince the Ripper essayait de se concentrer dans ses jeux vidéo. Le Vongola s'était en plus souvent fait engueuler quand Bel perdait.

Mais passons ces petits moments... Le blond était maintenant bien debout, il portait son pantalon habituel mais en ne serrant pas à fond cette fois-ci sa ceinture était moins serré et il portait un haut à manches longues, très large rayé en noir et violet. Il prit alors les doubles de la chambre d'hôtel qu'il gardait toujours avec lui, l'argenter ne sachant pas qu'il en avait une, il irait incognito dehors tel un ninja~. Il sortit alors puis commença à marcher sans destination particulière, sentant enfin depuis 4 mois, l'air fraie de l'extérieur.

La marche était agréable même si quelquefois des personnes se retournèrent vers lui, apercevant une bosse sur son abdomen. Puis plus les minutes devinrent des heures et au bout des deux, il sentit des maux de ventre, il posa sa main sur celui-ci et se posa sur un banc pour reprendre son souffle. Voyant qu'il était seul, il adressa un petit sourire, caressa son ventre pour rassurer ses enfants, sentant qu'ils avaient l'air inquiets comme s'ils avaient peur, Belphegor murmura alors doucement :

**« Là... C'est bon ça va aller... Je suis là... »**

Le Prince the Ripper avec son côté doux qu'il ne montrait jamais normalement, ferma les yeux tout en caressant délicatement son ventre, sentant que les bébés se calmaient de plus en plus. Le blond toujours avec son petit sourire, rigola légèrement et continua de dire :

**« Sérieusement vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tranquille des fois »**

Il sentit alors quelques coups des enfants juste après, il pencha sa tête en arrière et finit par dire :

**« J'imagine que ça veut dire non... »**

Belphegor se reposa ensuite quelques minutes pour prendre le temps, pas la peine de se dépêcher surtout dans son état actuel puis il entendit au loin une jeune femme parler à une autre sur lui en disant :

**« Regarde encore un de ces jeunes qui le font sans se protéger, j'aurais tellement honte à leur place »**

La deuxième femme lui répondit ensuite :

**« Ah oui, c'est peut-être une prostituée »**

Le gardien de la tempête Varia se releva regardant les deux femmes comme s'il allait les abattre sur-le-champ si elles ne déguerpissaient pas de suite, ce qu'elles firent en voyant le regarde meurtrier du prince. Bel soupira ensuite se demandant s'il ressemblait tellement à une femme maintenant, il rigola mentalement se rappelant que ça n'avait aucun sens cette question vu que normalement un homme ne pouvait pas le faire... Puis se sentant de plus en plus visé par les regards indiscrets des passants, il se leva pour partir quelque part d'autres, tant que c'était un endroit vide pour être plus tranquille, ayant marre d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde comme s'il était une bête de cirque.

Puis arrivé au niveau d'un petit parc tranquille, sans aucune famille habituée à venir ici le week-end. Il s'installa doucement de nouveau sur un banc, toujours la main sur son ventre, comme s'il avait peur qu'ils partent même si ce n'était en aucun cas possible. Puis alors qu'une minute passa il entendit soudainement au loin quelqu'un l'appeler :

**« Bel-kun ! »**

Il se tourna vers cette voix qui lui semblait tellement familière et il vit un jeune garçon courir vers lui, une barquette de takoyaki dans ses mains, un bâtonnet dans la bouche ce qui indiquait qu'il en mangeait un, les yeux fermés puis en voyant des oreilles et une queue-de-chat remuant dans tous les sens de couleur rouge foncé, Bel sût de suite de qui il s'agissait :

**« Hey Koi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**

Koi, arrivé juste devant le blond encore assis, adressa son plus grand sourire et lui répondit naturellement :

**« Oh, j'ai décidé de squatter cette fic aussi~ »**

_(Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas Koi, c'est un personnage ou plutôt un neko OC, qui fait partie de mon autre fic ''le douloureux passé du prince'', pour celles et ceux qui veulent connaître toute son histoire, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ^-^)_

L'utilisateur de couteau regarda quelques secondes le neko puis ajouta :

**« J'ai remarqué ça, nan plus sérieusement... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »**

Le neko lui répondit qu'il avait senti son odeur et une odeur assez bizarre mais agréable avec plein d'amour en l'air et il avait envi de savoir d'où ça provenait. Il continua ensuite à chercher d'où provenait cette odeur qu'il sentait à plein nez en ce moment, il renifla un peu partout puis se rapprocha de plus en plus du ventre de Bel. Arrivé juste devant, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre ce qui se passait :

**« T-tu as un parasite à l'intérieur de toi ! Vite faut vite l'enlever il va te manger de l'intérieur ! »**

Belphegor regarda surpris le neko puis quand il vit celui-ci sortir son arme tranchante et se rapprocher dangereusement de ses petits êtres chers, il commença tout d'abord par lui demander de se calmer et il finit par dire :

**« Ça peut paraître dingue mais... Je suis enceinte... »**

Puis ce fût au tour de Koi de regarder Bel d'un air ébahit, ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était une plaisanterie ou non, voyant cet air que tiré le neko, la tempête de la Varia commença alors à raconter toute l'histoire sachant qu'il pouvait faire confiance au jeune garçon aux cheveux rouge foncé, sans pour autant dire qui était le père. Quelques minutes plus tard, Koi en hochant de la tête ajouta que tout avait du sens mais ce petit calme ne dura pas vraiment longtemps, en effet maintenant que le neko était au courant il ne put contenir sa joie d'être... :

**« Ça veut dire que je vais être tonton ! C'est trop cool ! Quand est-ce qu'il naisse ? Quand ? Quand ? Quand ? »**

Le blond d'une excellente humeur aujourd'hui, adressa un sourire et lui répondit que normalement ça serait dans 4 mois la naissance, il ajouta aussi que ce ne serait pas un enfant mais deux. Koi encore plus excité par la nouvelle, sautilla dans tous les sens puis montra sa barquette au ventre du prince et dit gaiement :

**« Tonton Koi vous donnera plein de takoyaki quand vous serez là~ »**

Le neko demanda ensuite s'il pouvait toucher et le blond hocha simplement de la tête, amusé par la réaction de Koi, puis soudainement ce fut une situation des plus incroyable qui soit pour le neko. Il écarquilla ses yeux, ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il s'approchait très doucement du ventre assez développé puis lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur l'abdomen de la tempête Varia, le haut étant remonté par Bel lui-même, Koi émut ajouta :

**« Oh... mon... dieu~ »**

Le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de coller son oreille contre le ventre arrondi en demandant :

**« Et... On les sent bouger ? »**

Belphegor hocha de la tête négativement puis continua en disant :

**« Hayato a déjà tout essayé crois-moi... Mais quand je dis tout essayer c'est tout essayé, mais pas de réponses pour l'instant »**

Koi releva sa tête et demanda surpris (enfin pas tant que ça) :

**« C'est Haya-kun le père ? »**

La tempête de la Varia répondit que c'était bien lui, puis le neko ajouta :

**« Il a des supers spermatozoïdes alors ! Comparé à Muku-chi~ ha ha ha ? »**

Le neko s'arrêta de rire en voyant une ombre ananastique derrière le blond au regard très sinistre. Il allait s'enfuir mais encore une voix assez énervée se fit entendre :

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors !? »**

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux en même temps et virent justement, Gokudera Hayato avec un air assez énervé et inquiet puis juste derrière il y avait Sawada Tsunayo, le futur boss de la Vongola et Yamamoto Takeshi...

**~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, dommage xD

**Pairing :** 59B

**Note : **Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Le quatrième mois**

* * *

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ P.O.V Normal ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors !? »**

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux en même temps et virent justement, Gokudera Hayato avec un air assez énervé et inquiet puis juste derrière il y avait Sawada Tsunayoshi, le futur boss de la Vongola et Yamamoto Takeshi son gardien de la pluie... Koi regarda entre le groupe de la Vongola et Belphegor puis il se tourna vers la tempête argenter et gueula :

**« Félicitation pour les enfants Haya-kun~ »**

Les deux autres gardiens Vongola se regardèrent entre eux se demandant de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait puis ils virent le bombardier s'approcher du gardien de la tempête de la Varia. Ils ne savaient pas du tout ce qui se passait et auraient vraiment aimé le savoir, ils suivirent alors leurs amis. Le pianiste s'arrêta devant son amant et le neko puis il attrapa par le col, Koi et lui gueula vraiment énervé :

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Bel ? »**

Le châtain se mit ensuite à trembler et demanda à son auto proclamé bras droit de laisser le neko à terre, mais l'argenter maintenant hors de contrôle, ne laissa pas Koi partir bien au contraire, il resserra son emprise. Il prépara son poing mais il fut retenu par une voix qui faisait froid dans le dos rien qu'à son rire :

**« Kufufu~ Je ne ferais pas si j'étais toi »**

Tsunayoshi rien quand entendant le rire sût de suite que c'était l'un de ses pires cauchemars qui venait tout juste d'arriver, plus communément appelé, Rokudo Mukuro, l'illusionniste Vongola. Puis ensuite le blond qui était assis hurla le nom de l'argenter. Le pianiste se retourna alors de suite vers lui et fût surpris non avait plutôt peur pour lui...

Le jeune garçon à la coupe d'ananas tenait à ce moment même son amour par les cheveux et avait les pics de son trident contre le cou du prince. Le gardien de la brume Vongola adressa un rictus puis juste après il mit cette fois-ci son trident juste devant le ventre maintenant montré à l'air libre avec une assez grosse bosse et ajouta :

**« Je te conseille de lâcher mon doux neko-chan maintenant sinon tu ou plutôt ils en subiront les conséquences »**

Hayato tout comme Koi, écarquillèrent leurs yeux mais le premier à faire le premier pas fut le neko qui supplia pratiquement l'illusionniste de laisser l'utilisateur de couteau en dehors de ça. Mais étant donné que c'était son petit uke qui était en danger, Mukuro ne fit même pas attention à ce qu'il lui disait même si c'était son amant. Bien au contraire, pour faire réagir le bombardier, tira un peu plus sur les cheveux du prince qui fit un petit cri de surprise et commença à respirer assez fort, transpirant pratiquement.

Le prince sentit soudainement une douleur abdominale, s'affolant pour la santé de ses enfants, son cœur commença à battre plus rapidement, le donnant plus de mal à respirer, il essaya tant bien que de mal à reprendre son souffle mais sans succès. Remarquant ça, l'illusionniste relâcha légèrement la pression sur le blond pour essayer de le calmer puis rappela à Gokudera qu'il avait intérêt de se dépêcher. Hayato se sentant tellement faible, s'être emporté comme ça et n'arrivant même pas à protéger la personne qu'il aime le plus, il finit par enfin lâcher le neko puis regarda d'un air meurtrier le gardien de la brume de la même famille que lui.

Mukuro hocha de la tête puis relâcha à son tour la tempête de la Varia, mais pas de la même manière que l'argenter, car au lieu de tout simplement laisser le prince partir, il le balança pratiquement sur le bombardier. Mais ce que ne savaient pas les autres, c'est que s'il avait fait ça c'est uniquement pour pas que le blond tombe par terre. Gokudera le rattrapa totalement inquiet sentant les rapides bâtiments du cœur et le voyant complètement essoufflé, il l'allongea sur le banc, posa sa main sur le front du blond enceinte et l'appela :

**« Oye Bel ? Tu m'entends ? »**

Belphegor hocha de la tête puis lui fit savoir :

**« Ça fait mal... J'ai mal au ventre... Hayato qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

Koi qui venait d'entendre la plainte du blond, marcha sur le pied de l'illusionniste en lui gueulant dessus :

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Muku-chi !? »**

Le jeune garçon aux yeux vairons, toujours avec son sourire charmeur, prit le neko dans ses bras et l'embarqua avec lui comme un sac à patates pour partir d'ici et aller chez eux, laissant derrière lui les trois Vongola et le blond au parc. Sawada Tsunayoshi alarmé par les plaintes du prince, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui se passait, s'approcha vers les deux tempêtes avec l'épéiste à ses côtés. Le futur Boss des Vongola ne sachant pas quoi faire entendit une voix séduisante et très masculine derrière lui, venant de son professeur particulier, Reborn :

**« Emmenons-le rapidement chez toi dame-Tsuna »**

Yamamoto, le plus musclé du groupe, porta le prince dans ses bras comme une princesse, voyant que celui-ci n'était pas en forme pour faire n'importe quel effort. Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller chez le futur Boss de la Vongola sans pour autant faire trop de geste brusque pour Bel. Enfin arrivé en quelques secondes, le parc étant assez proche de la maison, ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures puis montèrent dans la chambre du châtain pour ensuite poser délicatement l'utilisateur de couteau sur le lit afin qu'il puisse se reposer.

Reborn qui était juste à l'entrée de la pièce du Judaime déclara ensuite :

**« On croyait avoir été bien clair... Bel ne doit pas faire beaucoup d'efforts ou stresser... »**

Takeshi était tout d'abord sous le choc, puis adressa un grand sourire, il se retourna vers son collègue Vongola et lui félicita, s'en foutant totalement qu'il soit mineur ou que ce ne soit pas du tout normal. Par contre le futur Boss de la Vongola fut beaucoup plus surpris, par la nouvelle mais connaissant Reborn et le désir de trouver de nouvelle création de Verde, c'était fort probable que toute cette histoire soit vraie.

Tsuna fut alors heureux pour son auto proclamé bras droit mais il fut vite remis à la raison en voyant le prince allongé, il se retourna vers l'ancien arcobaleno à la tétine jaune pour lui demander si Belphegor allait bien voyant la mine déterrée de son ami il devait trouver n'importe quel moyen pour le rassurer. Le tueur à gages répondit simplement :

**« Il a fait trop d'efforts et a eu trop de stresse d'un coup »**

Il regarda Gokudera Hayato et ajouta :

**« - Je croyais qu'on avait été assez clair sur ce point pourtant... **

**- Je sais c'est bon ! J'ai complètement merdé... La seule chose où je faisais mon possible pour y arriver j'ai complètement merdé... Je ne suis pas fait pour ça... »**

Sawada et Yamamoto ne surent pas quoi dire ou faire pour leur ami maintenant complètement abattu sur lui-même regardant son homologue tempête encore assoupi. L'épéiste demanda ensuite pour enlever le blanc qui régnait dans la salle, s'il pouvait toucher le ventre de Belphegor. L'argenter ne répondit pas mais haussa simplement des épaules, le joueur de baseball adressa alors un grand sourire puis posa sa main contre l'abdomen délicatement. Le pauvre prince, tout le monde touchait à son ventre comme si c'était une attraction alors qu'il dormait.

Puis alors qu'il caressait, étant la première fois qu'il touchait un ventre comme celui-là, il sentit comme une sorte de petite onde venant de celui-ci et un lège mouvement venant de Bel avec un gémissement, comme si ça le dérangeait pendant qu'il dormait. Takeshi écarquilla des yeux puis dit sans pour autant hurler :

**« Ç-ça tremble ! »**

Le premier à réagir fut le pianiste qui se jeta pratiquement sur le corps offert du blond encore en train de reprendre des forces, il posa ses deux mains, moins délicatement que l'épéiste et essaya de retrouver ce petit tremblement que Yamamoto avait senti, en déplaçant impatiemment ses mains un peu partout.

Sawada et son tuteur s'étaient eux aussi rapprochés pour être prévenus s'il y avait un autre coup. Gokudera enleva sa main silencieusement n'ayant pas senti le moindre indice venant de ses propres enfants. L'argenter regarda ensuite sa main se demandant si c'était juste le gardien de la pluie qui avait cru sentir ou si...

**« Ah moi aussi je sens quelque chose »**

Le futur Boss de la Vongola s'était lui aussi rapproché pour essayer de sentir et avait, comparé à son auto proclamé bras droit, eut une réponse des bébés en voie de développement. Hayato eut l'impression d'être poignardé au cœur, il se demandait pourquoi ses propres enfants, les gênes de ses gênes, prouvaient qu'ils étaient là à des personnes qu'ils venaient à peine de rencontrer à travers la peau du blond et non à leur père. Beaucoup trop surpris par ce choc extrême, il se leva et voyant le regard des autres sur lui, Gokudera leur fit savoir :

**« Je vais prendre l'air... »**

L'utilisateur de dynamite sortit par la suite dehors, ne rencontrant personne sur son passage étant donné que toute la famille de son Judaime étaient partis faire les courses. Donc il sortit de la maison entièrement et une fois arrivé dehors il sortit son paquet de cigarettes et en prit une pour fumer, ayant besoin de se décontracter, la première en plus d'un mois. Trop de stress pour lui aussi en une journée et la dernière nouvelle l'avait pratiquement détruit... Comment se faisait-il que ses propres enfants l'ignorent totalement...

5 minutes plus tard à fumer sa cigarette tranquillement, il se dit qu'il allait entrer pour aller voir si son prince s'était réveillé ou non. Arrivé à la chambre du châtain il vit Tsuna et Takeshi assis tranquillement par terre, mangeant des gâteaux. Il y avait Reborn sur un fauteuil en cuir à côté de la fenêtre, depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa forme initiale la chambre du plus petit garçon en taille était devenu une vraie mine d'or pour tout mafieux. Puis il avait Belphegor cette fois-ci assis et non couché sur le lit, la couverture sur lui et il était contre le mur avec un doux oreiller sur son dos.

La tempête de la Varia fit un petit signe de la main à Hayato en disant un petit coucou tout en adressa un sourire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le bombardier s'approcha de son blond d'une vitesse phénoménale et fit quelque chose de complètement incroyable voire inimaginable de sa part, il commença à enlacer son amant et l'embrassa sans gêne devant tout le monde. Voyant que les deux tempêtes avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire, l'ancien arcobaleno se leva de son siège et dit aux deux autres Vongola qu'ils devaient les laisser tranquille pour l'instant, ce qu'ils firent en suivant le tuteur mafieux.

Les futurs parents maintenant seuls, la tempête de la Varia se retira des lèvres tant convoitées de l'argenter et murmura, se sentant coupable de toute l'inquiétude du bombardier :

**« Je... Je suis désolé... »**

L'utilisateur de dynamite déposa un doux baiser sur le front du blond et murmura à son tour :

**« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser... C'est moi qui est fait le con... »**

Bel adressa un petit sourire et ajouta :

**« C'est sur que pour avoir fait le con tu l'as faits ushishi~ »**

Le bombardier prit ensuite le jeune homme couronner par l'arrière de son crâne et le colla contre son torse, il posa son menton sur la tête du blond et demanda :

**« Pourquoi tu es sortis comme ça ? »**

Le prince resta dans la même position et lui répondit qu'il en avait marre de rester toute la journée à l'intérieur et seul, le Vongola haussa des sourcils et ajouta ensuite :

**« Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit alors ? »**

L'utilisateur de couteau leva sa tête et répondit :

**« J-j'avais oublié... »**

La tempête Vongola regarda amusé par son amant en se disant que la grossesse le rendait tellement innocent quand temps réel et si mignon. Les deux futurs parents restèrent dans cette position pendant 5 minutes au moins, appréciant ce silence et la chaleur de l'autre mais une certaine personne avait décidé par la plus grande grâce de détruire ce moment pratiquement intime :

**« Hayato ! »**

L'utilisateur de dynamite se retourna pour voir d'où provenait cette voix si terrible et il ne sortit qu'un seul mot avant de s'effondrer par terre :

**« Aneki ! »**

Oui c'était bien Bianchi qui venait d'arriver en claquant pratiquement la porte pour rentrer, maintenant au courant qu'elle allait devenir, comparer aux autres jeunes garçons, une vraie tata.

_**~~~ Du côté de Koi et Mukuro ~~~**_

Les deux étants rentrés depuis assez longtemps et l'illusionniste ayant fini la petite punition, les deux étaient maintenant dans leurs lis sous la couverture nus comme un bébé à la naissance. Le neko s'amusant avec un des petits bouts de chair du jeune homme à la coupe d'ananas, demanda sans aucune gêne et avec une énorme conviction :

**« Ça te dirait d'avoir des bébés neko ? »**

Soudainement le gardien de la brume de la Varia sentit son membre se durcir une nouvelle fois...

**~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, dommage xD

**Pairing :** 59B

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Le quatrième mois _ Part 3**

* * *

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ P.O.V Normal ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**« Aneki ! »**

Oui c'était bien Bianchi qui venait d'arriver en claquant pratiquement la porte pour rentrer, maintenant au courant qu'elle allait devenir, comparer aux autres jeunes garçons, une vraie tata. Bianchi, telle une grande sœur alarmée en voyant son petit frère adoré évanoui, sans le savoir que c'était à chaque fois de sa faute, s'approcha du blond de la Varia et dit :

**« Quel timide~ il ne changera jamais~ »**

Maintenant en face de Belphegor, elle regarda son visage très sérieusement puis son ventre et continua en lui affirmant :

**« Je vais accepter cette relation et les enfants, c'est le choix d'Hayato et je ne peux pas me mettre en travers... En revanche ! »**

L'utilisatrice de poison rajouta encore plus sérieusement et avec de la terreur dans sa voix :

**« Si tu blesses une seule fois Hayato je m'occuperais personnellement de toi... »**

Certes la demi-soeur de l'argenter ne montrait pratiquement aucune pitié pour celui-ci mais lorsqu'elle avait entendu parler de l'histoire avec les deux tempêtes, elle se souvint de celle des vrais parents de Gokudera et elle ne voulait pas qu'il se passe la même chose avec son frère. Il serait complètement anéanti une nouvelle fois. Elle partit de suite après avoir prévenu le prince, qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit pour lui répondre.

L'utilisateur de couteau regarda ensuite la tempête Vongola pratiquement en train d'agonir alors qu'il tenait son ventre avec ses deux bras. Belphegor, trouvant ça ironique lui demanda :

**« Tu as des contractions Hayato~ ?** »

Le bombardier ne répondit pas vraiment juste un adressa un petit gémissement de douleur. Les deux autres Vongola, maintenant entrés avec Reborn juste après que la demi-soeur d'Hayato soit sortie, firent comme à chaque fois que les deux Gokudera se croisaient... Ils prirent leur ami, mettant un bras sur chacune de leurs épaules puis ne sachant pas où le mettre, le lit étant déjà occupé, l'ancien arcobaleno leur proposa de le poser sur le canapé d'en bas, ce qu'ils firent de suite.

Le tuteur professionnel étant resté dans la pièce avec le gardien de la tempête de la Varia en repos total pour l'instant, celui-ci décida de raconter au prince la petite histoire de son amant pour lui prévenir. Après minutes de brève explication, Reborn ayant fini, Belphegor sur et certain de ce qu'il allait dire termina avec :

**« Je ne vais certainement pas partir avec quelqu'un d'autre et encore moins laisser mes enfants seuls avec lui ! »**

L'ancien arcobaleno à la tétine jaune baissa son chapeau et adressa un léger sourire puis sortit de la salle. La tempête de la Varia se releva progressivement pour ne pas trop se brusquer d'un coup pour sortir suivre Reborn, ne voulant pas être seul de nouveau. Ils descendirent tous les deux ensembles, le tuteur juste devant en faisant attention que le prince ne tombe pas dans les escaliers, ça serait dommage quand même. Arrivé en bas, vu que l'histoire avait tout de même été assez longue, l'argenter c'était enfin réveillé et était de nouveau en pleine forme.

Il y avait dans la salle à manger, I-Pin, Füta et Bianchi assis autour de la table tranquillement ; la maman de Tsuna préparant encore un excellent repas ; Yamamoto et le futur Boss de la Vongola légèrement à part en train de regarder Hayato enfin prêt à être un excellent père pour ses enfants... Oui l'argenter serrait par le cou, Lambo et l'engueulait sûrement parce qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Reborn ayant une habitude incroyable se s'occupant pas vraiment de cette scène alors que Bel... Il commença à poser sa main sur son ventre se demandant si le pianiste allait aussi élever ses enfants comme ça...

Gokudera en voyant que son amant venait tout juste d'arriver, balança le Bovino contre le mur d'à côté, faisant trembler légèrement le blond qui écarquilla en même temps des yeux, serrant un peu plus son ventre. Le bombardier se précipita légèrement en direction de son amant pour voir s'il allait mieux, l'utilisateur de couteau hocha alors légèrement de la tête puis lui dit calmement sans perdre son sang-froid :

**« Dit moi Hayato... Tu ne comptes pas élever tes enfants comme ça tout de même ? »**

L'utilisateur de dynamite regarda quelques secondes son uke puis voyant de quoi il voulait parler, il secoua ses mains dans tous les sens devant la tête de Bel et hurla pratiquement :

**« Non non non ! Je n'oserais jamais faire ça ! »**

Belphegor regarda quelques instants le pianiste et ajouta sérieusement :

**« Tu as intérêt... »**

La maman de Tsuna arriva ensuite vers le blond avec un panier à sa main, toujours avec son sourire radieux puis arriver juste devant le prince, elle se pencha pour que sa tête soit en face de celui de la tempête de la Varia pour dire à la fin :

**« J'ai préparé plein de petits gâteaux, j'en mangeais souvent pendant que j'attendais la venue de Tsu-kun, lorsque je me sentais seul sans mon mari »**

Le jeune garçon couronnait comme à son habitude, prit ensuite le panier rempli des fameux gâteaux dont parlait la maman du futur Boss de la Vongola, il regarda légèrement pour voir ce qu'il y avait et vit plusieurs gâteaux avec différentes formes en tête d'animaux. La tempête de la Varia trouva ça adorable et la remercia timidement, n'ayant pas une très grande habitude de recevoir des cadeaux.

Reborn regarda par la fenêtre du salon, adressa un petit sourire une nouvelle fois en voyant un avion arriver, il se tourna ensuite en direction des deux tempêtes et leurs dits :

**« Je pense que vous devriez rentrer avant qu'il ne fasse trop noir, ça sera peut-être plus prudent »**

L'argenter regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était déjà 18 heures, et étant en hiver le soleil se couchait beaucoup plus tôt que le reste de l'année. Belphegor ne salua personne en particulier ne les supportant pas du tout, en même temps ils faisaient partie de la Vongola, et lui était dans la Varia. Donc la seule qui fut l'exception était la maman de Tsuna et sa plus grande gentillesse. Puis pendant que Gokudera saluait plus particulièrement son Judaime, l'utilisateur de couteau c'était un peu éloigné en regardant du coin de l'oeil, celui qui était censé être son petit ami, s'occuper plus de quelqu'un d'autre que de lui, oui le prince était très jaloux.

Puis étant têtu comme une mule, le jeune blond s'approcha du groupe, prit le bombardier par la manche de sa veste pour qu'il se retourne vers puis l'embrassa devant tout le monde pour bien montrer qu'il était à lui et à personne d'autre. Il s'enleva ensuite, légèrement rougissant mais pas plus que Gokudera qui était rouge pivoine, maintenant toute l'intention qu'il voulait en sa direction, la tempête de la Varia demanda timidement, en faisant légèrement la comédie :

**« On... on rentre... ? »**

Le pianiste regarda son amant et se retint de le prendre de suite, il prit sa main et s'excusa auprès de son Boss puis les deux tempêtes partirent sous le regard de tout le monde. Takeshi amusé ; Reborn assez fière ; Füta, I-Pin jouant ensemble. En parlant des enfants, pendant que le prince avait été debout un moment, les trois s'étaient eux aussi amusé à toucher son ventre. Enfin bref, Nana avait toujours son sourire radieux ; Tsuna surpris du baiser soudain mais heureux pour son auto proclamé bras droit. Il y avait Bianchi qui au départ n'arrêtait pas de regarder la tempête de la Varia de haut en bas avait fini par s'y habituer et n'y prêtait même plus attention.

Les deux futurs parents maintenant marchant dehors en plein début du mois de décembre dans un froid assez dérangeant pour le blond qui n'avait que son sweet sur lui. Hayato le voyant trembler puis soudainement :

**« Atchi ! »**

Le Vongola se retourna vers Belphegor qui venait tout juste d'éternuer mais d'une manière tellement mignonne qui fit fondre le pianiste en un seul coup. L'utilisateur de dynamite enleva sa veste, la posa sur les épaules du blond et le serra contre lui en demandant :

**« C'est mieux comme ça ? »**

Le blond hocha la tête contre la poitrine protectrice de l'argenter, maintenant tous les deux à nouveau seul après une journée assez chargée, ils allèrent s'embrasser sous une passion fougueuse mais une voix féminine et pressée s'entendit au loin :

**« COUCOU BELOUNET~ ! »**

Un bruit de klaxon continu se fit entendre tout près de leurs pauvres oreilles fragiles maintenant martyrisé se boucha alors les oreilles et cria :

**« C'est qui celle-là ?! Pourquoi elle t'appelle Belounet ?! »**

Le blond regarda gêné l'argenter, sachant très bien de qui y il s'agissait et murmura assez fort pour que son amant entende :

**« Oh merde... Pourquoi elle est là... »**

Les deux tempêtes qui s'enlaçaient juste avant, par le bruit de cette hystérique, s'étaient séparés pour voir d'où provenait ce bruit infernal. Puis pour faire arrêter ce bruit diabolique pour les voisins qui ne voulait qu'une seule chose... Manger en paix ! Ils S'approchèrent, enfin c'est Belphegor qui commença à aller en direction du camion et Hayato le suivi de près pour ne pas laisser son petit ami seul et avec une femme surtout. La femme en question était dans un énorme camion.

Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, lisses, des yeux marron noisette et la peau mate. Elle avait des ray bans sur la tête, ce sont des lunettes assez grosses et de couleur léopard, très chère. Elle portait sur elle une chemise blanche serrée contre sa poitrine assez développée, un tailleur brun foncé mis à moitié sur elle, des petits gants noirs. Elle avait sur elle aussi une jupe très courte et serrée et de longues bottes avec de haut tallons. Elle fit de grands signes à Belphegor, ignorant totalement le garçon à cote :

**« Mon chouchou~ ! Je t'ai ramené un tout petit peu de jouets pour tes bebeilles~ ! Tu sais que je t'aime, je pense à toi~ »**

Belphegor regarda vraiment gêner la jeune femme, d'un elle hurlait jusqu'à la mort faisant vraiment chier tout le monde et attirer toute l'attention sur eux et de deux... La tempête de la Varia regarda à côté de lui, Hayato avait son regard de tueur assoiffé de sang en direction de cette femme pour l'instant inconnu mais qui avait l'air de bien connaître le blond. Le prince, en entendant la phrase de cette femme demanda :

**« Les bebeilles ? »**

Elle mit ses mains sur ses joues et dit:

**« Oui~ les bebeilles les petits êtres dans ton ventre~ ! Viens me faire un câlin~ ! »**

Elle sortit du camion et Hayato cria en voyant... Une énorme paire de seins sur patte, courant vers son copain à LUI ! Elle le prit dans ses bras et le garçon enceinte, étant largement plus petit qu'elle, se prit sa poitrine en pleine figure pendant qu'elle le serrait très fort contre elle. Hayato cria de suite après :

**« QUELLES SONT CES ARMES MASSIVES !? »**

Belphegor en train d'être étouffé justement à cause de "ces armes massives" voulut dire quelque chose mais sans aucun succès :

**« humf humf hummmmmmmmmmfffffffffff ! »**

Il essaya de se débattre puis sans faire exprès toucha la poitrine assez imposante de la femme, sous une colère noire d'Hayato. La jeune femme s'excusa et le lâcha tout en sautillant partout telle une gamine :

**« Pardon mon bébé~ ! »**

Elle ignorait totalement le Vongola qui s'énervait de plus en plus. Belphegor voyant que l'impatiente déjà minime de son amant aller totalement exploser finit par enfin présenter Gokudera tout en rougissant, n'ayant pas du tout l'habitude de dire ce genre de chose et surtout ne croyant pas une seconde qu'il allait le dire une seule fois dans sa vie de garçon :

**« Euh... Mama c'est Hayato mon... enfin le père des enfants... »**

Elle se tourna vers Hayato, le fixa puis retourna juste après, la tête vers son ''bébé'' :

**« Amène-moi jusqu'à ta chambre que je te re-décore la maison~ ! »**

Elle se tourna vers l'utilisateur de dynamite et ajouta :

**« Et toi ! Demande de l'aide à des gens pour porter les jouets ! »**

Le Vongola regarda surpris la jeune femme c'est vrai quoi elle le prenait pour son larbin total ! Quant au blond, assez heureux de la revoir commença à marcher en direction de la chambre d'hôtel pour lui faire visiter tranquillement.

En rentrant dans l'appartement elle ne laissa pas le temps à Bel de lui faire visiter qu'elle avait déjà fait en moins de 10 secondes. Elle lui donna même des conseils pour les bébés. Elle s'amusa à re-décorer au fur et à mesure que Hayato, avec des voisins qui n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, ramenaient les affaires. Ils voyaient que la femme pouvait les porter toute seule et qu'elle les amenait à l'endroit prévu mais comment dire... Elle avait surtout la flemme de les monter jusqu'à l'appartement.

Belphegor maintenant épuisé, bah oui la marche, à force ça épuise surtout quand on est enceinte de jumeaux. Le blond se mit alors assit sur le canapé en cuir, se reposant tranquillement laissant la "Mama" en mode hystérique faire le reste. Puis Hayato enfin terminé de ramener absolument toutes les affaires, regarda cette femme folle de très près se demandant qui était cette personne bizarre, il se demanda même si c'était un alien ! Elle avait finalement terminé et s'assit ensuite à cote de Bel en déclarant :

**« Belounet, tu me présentes à ton... truc ? »**

Hayato regarda vraiment énervé par cette femme, comment osait-elle l'appeler "truc". Le blond soupira puis les présentèrent tous les deux un légèrement mieux qu'avant :

**« Ce "truc" s'appelle Gokudera Hayato et c'est... bien... heu... »**

Il commença à rougir puis termina :

**« Bah... c'est le papa... »**

Puis il se retourna vers son petit ami et finit les présentations :

**« Hayato, c'est ma Mama »**

Le gardien de la tempête de la Vongola regarda surpris son petit ami puis lui demanda :

**« ...Ta Mama? Mais tu as... »**

La dame ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase :

**« Je suis la Mama de la Varia, Yoake. Je suis dans la Varia depuis 14 ans, j'ai vu arriver l'un après l'autre les membres de la Varia quand ils étaient tout petit ! Même Lussu-chan »**

Belphegor ajouta ensuite :

**« C'est elle qui m'a élevé et m'a fait devenir ce que je suis maintenant~ une personne totalement innocente ushishishi~ »**

Elle lui tapota la tête :

**« Oui~ complètement innocent~ - ! »**

Hayato regarda les deux personnes en face de lui et se dit mentalement « oui... innocent... ». Il mit sa main sur son menton pour réfléchir puis commença à demander :

**« Donc Yoake-san... »**

Elle ne le laissa pas terminer sa question qu'elle dit :

**« Shubishu ! Il n'y a pas de Yoake-san ! Mais Mama-san ! »**

L'argenter regarda surpris la jeune femme... Comment pouvait-elle changer d'humeur comme ça... Il se demanda qu'elle était peut-être enceinte aussi... Mais se retint de le dire tout de même puis demanda :

**« Donc Yo... Mama-san... Vous faites parties de la Varia... Mais pourquoi Reborn-san ne nous à pas parlé de vous... »**

Elle lui répondit par la suite qu'elle faisait partie d'un groupe secret de la Varia qui restait inaperçu. Hayato pensa ensuite qu'il fallait être fort pour dissimuler une femme pareille avec ces armes massives. Elle ajouta juste après que Reborn ne la connaissait pas vraiment et qu'elle était partie pendant 3 ans en expatriation sans donner de nouvelles. Elle termina la petite explication en disant :

**« Mais maintenant je rentre car j'ai appris que mon chouchou a eu un bébé avec le 10ème gardien de la tempête Vongola qui ne parle que de son judaime, grâce à Verde qui a fait ça pour une fane de d'yaoi »**

Les deux tempêtes se regardèrent se demandant mentalement en même temps « c'est une stalker... ». Mais Belphegor osa tout de même à lui demander si elle l'espionnait. Elle commença à rire puis ajouta:

**« Je n'espionne pas, je m'informe~ ! Je suis tout mes bebeilles à la lettre comme je sais que Xan a fait péter le QG une nouvelle fois et que Ma-chi a rendu l'âme une nouvelle fois~ ! »**

Hayato se re-demanda juste après mentalement s'ils étaient totalement fous... Le jeune blond enceinte et mineur (honteux n'est-ce pas) soupira puis se dit que c'était tout à fait normal qu'elle connaisse tout, après tout c'était la Mama de la Varia et il ne fallait jamais la sous-estimer. Belphegor se leva ensuite puis les renseigna, fatigué, bah oui porter deux gosses c'est fatigant, qu'il allait se coucher et les laisser tous les deux. Puis laissa la mère et son gendre seul dans une salle.

Dès qu'il partit, la jeune femme fusilla du regard Hayato et d'un coup sorti d'entre ses ''armes massives'', un couteau qu'elle pointa sous la gorge de l'argente et dit :

**« Tu as intérêt de me dire tout ce que tu penses de Bel et de ne pas lui faire de mal sinon tu peux dire adieu aux testicouilles »**

Elle pointa un couteau vers les parties du Vongola mais il répliqua en jouant très bien le jeu que s'il n'avait plus de ''testicouilles'', il n'aurait plus non plus de ''bebeilles''. La jeune femme, mis alors ses mains sur ses joues et hurla :

**« Ah nan ! Pas ça ! Bon...»**

Elle sortit d'entre ses seins, un très long poster roulé, fit un sourire de psychopathe et ajouta :

**« Kikiki~ çà sera égal à ça, dans ton petit trou du cul. Marché conclu~ ? »**

Hayato écarquilla des yeux en voyant le poster assez imposant, déjà qu'est-ce que c'était que cette arme massive et d'où sortaient tous ces objets ! Le Vongola sachant qu'il était n'était pas dans une position pour répliquer finit par avouer ce qu'il sentait vraiment pour le blond :

**« Je l'aime tout simplement ! Certes je l'ai peut-être fait sur un coup de tête au départ mais si je ne l'aurais pas fait je ne serais pas en ce moment avec lui et c'est pour ça que je ne regrette rien, je l'aime et je veux terminer ma vie avec lui et les enfants qu'on aura ensemble ! Et si je dois me faire défoncer par un poster pour le garder alors vas-y fait le ! »**

La dame se tue puis... Cria comme une fane en prenant les mains du jeune, des étoiles dans les yeux :

**« MAGNIFIQUE ! C'était magnifique~ parfait~ c'est ce que je voulais entendre~ ! Bien, tu as conquis mon coeur mon gendre ! Tu devras faire tes preuves maintenant ! Tu as intérêt à bien t'occuper de lui hein ! »**

Hayato songea qu'elle n'était pas si horrible comme personne finalement et se dit qu'il allait faire de son mieux pour être le parfait gendre et le parfait père pour ses petits. Le gardien de la tempête de la Vongola adressa un sourire puis lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il lui prépare quelque chose à manger. Elle refusa gentiment, sans vouloir le vexer et lui dit qu'elle s'en occuperait. Et oui ! Elle connaissait tout sur le bombardier aussi ! Gokudera regarda surpris la jeune Mama de la Varia, pourquoi elle ne voulait pas qui lui prépare ne serait-ce une paella, il avait pratiquement réussi la dernière fois.

Elle lui tapota la tête et partit en cuisine. Hayato alla vers son blond mais entendit une explosion venant de la cuisine. Et oui, elle était trop rapide pour ses ingrédients et n'était pas plus douée que l'autre. Elle cria un **« Ce n'est rien~ »** puis une autre explosion suivie et elle hurla la même chose. Bel manqua de tomber du lit pendant les explosions. Hayato pour calmer son amant dit :

**« C-ce n'est rien ! »**

Belphegor s'accrocha au lit puis lui demanda assez inquiet :

**« Ne me dit pas qu'elle prépare à manger... »**

L'argenter essaya de calmer son doux petit ami mais celui-ci se leva et dit :

**« Mais pourquoi tu l'as laissée faire la cuisine ! Elle sait que faire les gâteaux ! »**

Hayato manqua de pouffer de rire et sortit qu'ils avaient au moins un point en commun. Puis Bel lui répondit que c'était clair et qu'ils étaient tous les deux de vrai manche en cuisine. On entendit une nouvelle explosion puis une autre qui suivit de près. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle et la vire couverte de cendres, les cheveux a la dragon ball et un sourire ridicule avec la cuisine explosée. Elle ria et dit:

**« Je nettoierais après~ »**

Le blond soupira puis faillit s'évanouir sur le coup, il se rattrapa sur l'épaule de l'argenter et ajouta :

**« Je... il faut que j'aille dormir... »**

Gokudera paniqua et amena son blond dans la chambre en demandant à la dame de tout réparer et de préparer des gâteaux et elle répondit qu'elle leur ferait des fondants au chocolat, sa spécialité. Belphegor remercia l'argenter puis dans la chambre il commença à s'asseoir et soupira en tenant son ventre se disant que demain sera très long avec sa Mama.

_Pendant ce temps, du côté de Koi et Rokudo Mukuro_

Mukuro, avec ses plus grandes illusions, avait réussi à les faire apparaître, son doux neko et lui-même dans la base qui était censé être secrète de Verde. Le scientifique regarda le petit couple mignon puis demanda qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient. Koi se précipita alors vers lui, le secoua tout en bougeant sa queue et demanda en hurlant :

**« Je veux le truc que tu as donné a Bel-chan ! Je veux des bebeilles ! »**

Verde remonta ses lunettes puis répondit, qu'il devait tout d'abord observer si la grossesse du Varia se passait sans aucun souci particulier, il ajouta qu'il devait aussi réfléchir comment ils allaient procéder pour l'accouchement. L'ancien arcobaleno un peu plus sombrement il ajouta :

**« Et faudra voir si les enfants et lui-même survivent »**

Le neko bouda mécontent et ronchonna en bougeant la queue. Le scientifique ajouta par la suite, ce qu'il ne dit en général jamais :

**« Ce n'est que pour votre santé que je dis ça »**

Le chat comprenait mais était tout de même déçu, Mukuro lui tapota alors sur sa tête et lui dit :

**« Tu peux attendre il ne manque plus que quelques mois... Et puis tu auras des neveux »**

Koi adressa un sourire à son chéri et fit un petit oui. Verde se retourna pour la suite de ses recherches et finit par demander que s'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ils pouvaient partir. Les deux partis pour laisser le (petit pois) vert tranquille dans ses recherches.

_De nouveau du côté des deux tempêtes et de la Mama incrusteuse_

Les deux futurs parents s'étaient endormis ensemble, Hayato serrant son blond contre lui en touchant son ventre. La Mama ayant fini de préparer ses fondants aux chocolats, elle alla dans leur chambre pour leur en proposer mais quand elle rentra et les vit en train de se reposer. Elle adressa un petit sourire en voyant cette scène puis posa finalement son assiette sur la table à manger pour se coucher elle aussi.

Le lendemain matin, de la lumière s'engouffrait dans la chambre ce qui réveilla le futur père qui se tourna, les yeux fermés, par habitude vers son blond mais se trouva à toucher deux choses moelleuses. Il ouvrit les yeux et...

**« C'EST QUOI CES TRUCS ?! »**

Oui la jeune Mama de la Varia s'était incrustée dans leurs lits pendant cette nuit et vous imaginez bien ce que le bombardier avait touché lors de son réveil...

**~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, dommage xD

**Pairing :** 59B

**Note : **Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Le quatrième mois _ Part 4**

* * *

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ P.O.V Normal ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**« C'EST QUOI CES TRUCS ?! »**

Oui la jeune Mama de la Varia s'était incrustée dans leurs lits pendant cette nuit et vous imaginez bien ce que le bombardier avait touché lors de son réveil... Oui... C'était la poitrine très imposante de la jeune femme qui avait totalement squatter le lit des deux futurs parents. Ce qui faisait qu'il avait Belphegor enceinte d'un côté, Yoake... pardon la Mama de la Varia de l'autre et Gokudera Hayato qui était normalement au centre se retrouva à l'autre bout de la chambre, s'étant précipité à partir du lit après avoir malencontreusement touché ''l'arme massives''.

La seule femme du groupe remua légèrement tout en gémissant et en demandant au Vongola de parler moins fort. Le pianiste lui gueula dessus en disant :

**« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous vous faufilez ici ! »**

Oui l'argenter vouvoyer la jeune femme, c'était tout de même sa belle-mère, un peu de respect ! Belphegor se réveilla par la suite la tête dans le cul, il regarda le bombardier sans aucune expression et d'une manière des plus terrifiantes qui soit il ajouta :

**« Hayato gueule encore une fois et je t'égorge ici même »**

L'utilisateur de dynamite commença à rétorquer en voulant dire que c'était la faute de la jeune femme mais le prince ne voulant rien savoir et têtu comme il était, il garda le même visage. Il sortit par la suite, un de ses couteaux dont on ne sait où encore une fois et le balança en direction de Gokudera. L'arme blanche de la tempête de la Varia frôla la joue droite et se planta sur le mur.

Le Vongola se retint par la suite de gueuler sur son amant enceinte en voyant le visage terrifiant de la Mama, le regardant avec intérêt pour voir ce qu'il comptait faire et dire. Hayato termina alors en baissant la tête et en disant :

**« Oui... Désolé... »**

Puis des jours passèrent et devinrent une semaine avec plusieurs accidents tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres... Un jour alors que les deux tempêtes allèrent passer à l'acte, la jeune femme avait débarqué dans la chambre sans aucune gêne, ayant entendu quelques gémissements et leur avait balancé un paquet de préservatif en leur gueulant bien, de se protéger correctement... Et d'autre chose beaucoup plus immonde que même le démon en personne n'aurait jamais osé faire !

Que faisaient les futurs parents en ce moment ? Eh bien ils étaient dans l'ascenseur avec Shamal, le plus grand médecin de la mafia qui puisse exister~ mais vous me demandez sûrement comment ils en étaient arrivés à là !? Eh bien pour cela il va falloir remonter quelques heures avant cet événement...

_-cassette en train d'être rembobiné-_

Et nous voilà quelques heures avant, juste après qu'ils aient mangés ce midi, une journée de dimanche, l'argenter avait embarqué dans la salle de bain le blond, étant le seul endroit tranquille sans que la Mama rentre pour voir s'ils prenaient bien leur bain, mais est-ce que ça allait durer... Pour l'instant oui et heureusement ! Enfin bon bref, Hayato regarda d'un air très sérieux son amant puis lui dit d'un air énervé mais tout en murmurant :

**« J'en ai marre ! Il faut trouver un moyen pour qu'elle parte ! »**

L'utilisateur de couteaux regarda quelques secondes son petit ami puis avoua que lui aussi en avait un peu marre, même si ça lui brisait le coeur de l'avouer. Les deux futurs parents cherchèrent un moyen pour que la Mama trouve un appartement pour elle et les laisses enfin en paix. Puis soudainement ils eurent une illumination et dirent en même temps :

**« Il faut qu'on lui trouve quelqu'un »**

Les tempêtes sortirent ensemble sous le regard mignon de la Mama, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire ensemble~ Le blond l'informa de suite après qu'ils allaient faire une petite promenade ensemble, pour faire un peu de sport pour sa forme de personne enceinte. La jeune femme commença à se lever pour le demander si elle pouvait y aller avec eux mais le prince lui répondit gêner :

**« Hum.. On aimerait bien... être juste tous les deux... ? »**

La Mama regarda surprise et sentit un poignard dans son coeur soudainement, elle se mit assise dans la salle à manger et répondit :

**« Oh euh... C'est surprenant mais... euh je ne peux pas refuser j'imagine... Je vous laisse alors tous les deux... Sans moi... »**

Le blond s'excusa, désolé pour sa Mama et sortit suivit de Gokudera. En sortant Hayato se mit à réfléchir, se rappelant qu'on voyait le gros ventre de Bel et que ça le dérangeait, c'était son ventre à lui et à personne d'autre. Il se dit qu'il allait appeler l'illusionniste Vongola et comme par le plus grand des hasards ils croisèrent, surtout entendirent le couple de gobeurs de takoyakis. Qui n'est pas un couple de majeurs non plus. Non pas a cause de Koi mais plutôt celle de Mukuro.

Le gardien de la brume de la Vongola avait même un an de moins que le blond ! Alors que Koi avait 3 ans de plus que son ami. Mais bon, l'amour n'a pas d'âge~ ! Bref, je m'égare. Ils se croisèrent et ce fut un combat de regards entre les deux semes alors que les deux autres grimacèrent et sortirent en même temps, assez énervés:

**« Ah non ! Pas de gamineries ! »**

Mukuro regarda son petit uke de manière douce et lui murmura :

**« Mon doux neko-chan~ tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé quand tu m'as désobéi~ »**

Koi adressa par la suite un petit rictus et ajouta :

**« Oui, et toi tu te souviens des posters~ ? »**

Mukuro tira alors légèrement la queue du chat puis continua à murmurer :

**« Cette conversation n'est pas terminée~ »**

Il se tourna vers les deux tempêtes, regarda d'un air meurtrier l'argenter qui voulait absolument tout dire _« Toi je te retiens »_ puis demanda finalement :

**« Que fait une personne enceinte dehors comme ça et son petit copain ne sachant pas le protéger kufufu~ ? »**

Pendant que le neko fermait les yeux et gémissait légèrement en rougissant de le lâcher le blond déclara :

**« On aurait besoin de ton aide roturier »**

Le bombardier ajouta par la suite :

**« Il faudrait dissimuler le ventre de Bel avec tes illusions et- »**

Il se fit coupe par un crie venant de la fenêtre tout en haut de l'hôtel faisant plus de 20 étages disant :

**«Belounet~ ! Prends un sac avec toi~ 3 ! Et- »**

La voix, qui n'était autre que celle de l'incrusteuse s'arrêta une fraction de seconde puis elle cria et sauta de la fenêtre sans peur. La jeune femme, on ne sait comment, marcha sur le mur de l'immeuble et n'eut aucun mal. Elle alors courut vers le groupe pour sauter sur le pauvre chat, ce qui fit lâcher la queue des mains de Mukuro et l'enlaça... vous savez, a sa façon :

**« JE SUIS SI CONTENTE D'ETRE VENUE ICI~ ! J'AI UN AUTRE BEBE MAINTENANT~ ! Comment tu t'appelles mon chou~ ? Ah mais je sais déjà tu es Koi l'ami de Belounet~ qui croyait que tu étais si mignon en vrai~ ! »**

Le neko regarda surpris mais surtout extrêmement choqué par les armes massives de la femme. Au loin on voyait les deux semes dont la tempête donner un coup de coude à l'autre Vongola pour lui murmurer qu'ils voulaient se débarrasser de cette folle. Mukuro hocha directement de la tête mais surtout énervé par cette femme, lui aussi et rien quand quelques secondes, il voulait déjà se débarrasser de cette femme.

Bel la poussa et lui dit de partir, qu'il sortait avec ses amis et qu'il rentrerait après. La Mama de la Varia hocha de tête très triste se sentant rejetée mais partie tout de même laissant les quatre jeunes garçons. Le groupe commença à se balader et bizarrement le poulpe et l'ananas ne voulaient plus se mettre au four ou se finir en salade de fruits, ils avaient l'air très complices. Mukuro avait crée une illusion ou ils n'y avaient qu'eux qui pouvaient voir le ventre de Bel. Bah quoi ? L'ananas est un boss quoi !

Belphegor regarda son ventre puis regarda les personnes qui passaient autour d'eux totalement indifférents. Hayato regarda son petit ami puis Mukuro en hochant de la tête, beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour dire un simple merci à son ennemi. Oui même si sur ce coup-là ils unissaient leurs forces pour trouver un moyen de faire partir la Mama, depuis que l'illusionniste s'était attaqué à son judaime, il ne pouvait le pardonner et le considérer comme un allié. C'est alors que commença la chasse aux hommes et non aux œufs.

Les quatre, étant resté ensemble, Koi et Bel parlant des bébés et comment ce passait la grossesse pour l'instant vu que le neko avait dit au blond qu'il avait demandé à Verde le produit pour qu'il est aussi des bebeilles~. Puis il avait l'autre groupe, Mukuro et Hayato qui ne s'adressèrent pas la parole. Ils croisèrent plusieurs hommes et Hayato commença donc sa chasse, n'ayant aucun gêne à demander à des individus s'ils étaient célibataires. Mais les garçons tellement gênés ne s'occupèrent pas du Vongola et partirent en l'ignorant totalement, puis les minutes passèrent et ils ne trouvèrent pas le moindre homme.

Koi fit alors LA technique, oui vous savez très bien de quoi je parle, celle de baisser ses oreilles, tenir sa queue et demander timidement :

**« Est-ce que vous seriez célibataires~ »**

Pendant que les hommes en face du neko se regardèrent gênés, Mukuro sentie son sang d'ananas bouillir en lui, alors que Gokudera se moqua de lui en disant :

**« oh moins Bel ne drague personne lui~ »**

L'illusionniste prit son trident et le positionna au niveau de la gorge de l'argenter en lui prévenant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à redire ce genre de chose, Bel alarmé se précipita vers son amant, prit son bras, l'emmenant vers lui en lui demandant de ne pas faire de connerie, telle une maman engueulant son petit garçon. Le jeune homme à la coupe d'ananas, prit ensuite son neko par le bras et ne se gêna pas en disant devant les jeunes garçons :

**« Il m'appartient~ »**

Les hommes qui ne comprenaient pas du tout haussèrent d'un sourcil et partirent de cette atmosphère de timbrés. Les quatre jeunes garçons, en face d'un petit café, se dirent qu'ils allèrent faire une petite pause pour bien se reposer, certes trois d'entre eux n'en avait pas besoin mais je rappelle qu'il y a un homme enceinte ici ! Donc ils prirent place et commandèrent chacun leur tour. La nourriture posée en face d'eux ils commencèrent à réfléchir à une nouvelle stratégie tout en mangeant. Le blond soupira puis finit par dire :

**« Sinon ce n'est pas grave si Mama reste avec nous... Ce n'est pas si dramatique... »**

Hayato titilla légèrement, oui ça lui faisait chier qu'elle reste avec eux, elle ne faisait que squatter. Puis le jeune garçon à la coupe d'ananas proposa une petite idée :

**« 0n peut l'inscrire sur un site de rencontres, lui en parler et lui trouver de nouveaux vêtements. Pour qu'elle ait un vrai rendez-vous ! »**

Le prince ajouta que c'était une excellente idée puis demanda aux autres s'ils avaient un ordinateur, le pauvre il avait juste sa console pour s'occuper de ses journées, c'était justement pour ça qu'il était parti la dernière fois dehors. L'ananas fit son petit rire et déclara:

**« Et les cybercafés vous ne connaissez pas ?** **»**

Le blond haussa d'un sourcil puis adressa un sourire à son tour avant de déclarer :

**« On voit les connaisseurs~ »**

Le gardien de la brume de la Vongola ne répondit pas mais fit juste son rire, Belphegor se tourna ensuite vers Koi qui avait l'air assez vexé d'avoir entendu ça de son amant. Hayato continua ensuite en demandant s'il savait où se trouvait un cybercafé et l'illusionniste ria puis grâce à ses super talents les fit apparaître au cybercafé le plus proche puis il nargua ses talents :

**« Ici même~ »**

Koi de plus en plus vexé regarda son amant d'un air "ce soir tu n'auras que ce que tu mérites". Les trois ne s'y connaissant pas vraiment en "cybercafé" regardèrent l'illusionniste en se disant "bah qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Continus !" Ils passèrent quelques minutes et s'installèrent à un ordinateur au fond de la pièce puis ils mirent quelques heures à trouver un bon site et à l'y inscrire, donner sa taille, ses hobbies en enlevant sa passion pour tuer, et encore d'autre petit truc qui fallait rajouter pour compléter l'inscription.

Puis ils se sentirent bêtes, ils n'allaient pas aller à un cybercafé tous les jours ! Ils rentrèrent alors bredouilles et au moment de se saluer Mukuro leur fit apparaître un ordinateur portable puis ria en saluant et en partant avec son neko. Les deux tempêtes se regardèrent et soupirèrent se disant qu'ils allaient mettre beaucoup de temps à trouver une bonne personne puis soudainement ils entendirent une voix derrière eux :

**« Tiens mais c'est les futurs parents~ »**

Ils se retournèrent et virent dans toute sa splendeur, le plus grand, le plus séduisant, le plus pervers, le plus intelligent, celui qui utilise des moustiques pour tuer... Shamal ! Hayato fut surpris mais froid :

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »**

Shamal avec un sourire mais bizarrement, même très surprenant, il avait l'air légèrement timide en demandant :

**« Je vous ai vus inscrire une jeune et jolie demoiselle sur un site de rencontres et j'aurais aimé que vous me présentiez à cette femme »**

Le petit couple ne fut pas vraiment surpris par la demande mais par l'attitude. Bel fit son sourire cheshire, qui ne faisait plus vraiment peur à grand monde à cause de son ventre. Les deux amants acceptèrent et allèrent en direction de la chambre d'hôtel en prenant pour commencer l'ascenseur avec la petite mélodie d'ambiance.

Hayato regarda autre part, Shamal sentit son coeur battre de plus en plus fort à chaque fois qu'ils se rapprochèrent et Bel tenait son ventre comme à son habitude. Arrivés tout en haut de l'hôtel, ils allèrent directement de la chambre, ouvrirent et virent la jeune Mama dans toute sa splendeur, le blond dit alors :

**« On est rentré Mama »**

Elle fit un petit sourire faisant comme si elle n'était pas triste qu'ils l'aient 'abandonne' et ajouta :

**« Bon retour! Oh, c'est le docteur qui t'a fait ça ? Merci~ ! »**

Elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux et les mains joignirent ensemble ce qui fit devenir rouge comme une tomate le pervers qui balbutie en voulant simplement dire de rien mais n'y arrivant pas. Les tempêtes s'adressèrent un sourire puis le Vongola donna un coup de coude à son ''maître'' lui faisant rappeler qu'il avait une langue et s'était pour s'en servir, Shamal finalement dit en rougissant et en détournant le regarde :

**« D-de rien... Je suis Shamal »**

Il tendit la main toujours sans la regarder et elle la prit en faisant un grand sourire, contente de rencontrer un des hommes qui avaient fait que son bébé pouvait avoir des enfants. Le grand docteur, Shamal ne la regardait pas vraiment, trop gêné puis quand il se tourna vers elle, il remarqua l'énorme paire de seins en face de lui, en même temps comment la louper, puis sans faire exprès, n'arrivant pas à se contrôler il ajouta :

**« C-c'est très gros... »**

Elle ne fut pas gênée, bien au contraire, elle les prit alors entre ses mains et déclara sans aucune putain de gêne ! :

**« Ah, vous trouvez~ ? »**

Le docteur devint écarlate et eut un saignement de nez. Il prit son nez et avait la main sur la bouche. On ne pouvait presque pas distinguer le sang avec son visage tellement qu'il était rouge. Les deux autres se tapèrent le front complètement désespérés par le comportement malsain de la Mama qui était en plus dans une tenue assez aguicheuse.

Shamal essaya de se reprendre, il prit un mouchoir de sa poche, se retourna et s'essuya le nez. Pendant qu'il était de dos envers la Mama, il se frappa les joues et dit à voix haute, oui bien a voix haute :

**« Aller tu peux le faire mon vieux ! »**

Les deux jeunes se moquaient complètement de lui alors que la femme elle, ne comprenait pas, mais souriait trouvant drôle ce docteur. Shamal se retourna alors, toussa contre sa main, en fermant les yeux puis se dit mentalement : _**"c'est comme n'importe quelle drague... seulement je suis sur que c'est LA femme que je cherchais alors je dois me retenir..."**_ Il regarda la jeune femme souriante, il adressa de nouveau un rougissement puis se demanda : _**"mais que faire si elle préfère les hommes directs..."**_.

Tout était complètement mélangé dans sa tête, il se frappa son crâne puis deux petits êtres arrivèrent sur ses épaules, les deux comme lui mais un ressemblait à un ange totalement vêtu en blanc et l'autre ressemblait à un diablotin habillé en rouge. Celui de droite lui murmura, donc le petit ange :

_**« Tu dois être délicat avec cette jeune femme~ elle est très sensible~ »**_

Alors que celui de gauche lui murmura tout le contraire :

_**« Baise là~ Maintenant~ »**_

Le docteur de la mafia, se mêlant encore plus les pinceaux, hurla aux deux petits êtres, que seul lui pouvait voir, sous les regards surpris de tout le monde :

**« Vous allez la fermer ! »**

Les autres éclatèrent de rire et lui demandèrent s'il allait bien puis ils virent Shamal complètement déprimé ne sachant pas quoi faire puis Bel nous fit son sourire cheshire et demanda au scientifique de venir pour lui donner des conseils. Il n'allait, pour une fois, pas mentir pour faire chier mais dire la vérité, car il voulait se débarrasser de la femme au plus vite. Shamal, se sentant dans son domaine de médecin et voulant faire bonne apprécions accepta de suite. Même si normalement la drague C'EST son domaine... Cette jeune et jolie femme avait le don de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens.

Le petit blond lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il fallait qu'il soit lui-même et qu'il essaye de la conquérir. Il ajouta par la suite qu'elle aimait les hommes romantiques et gaffeurs donc s'il avait du bol, il serrait tout à fait son type ! Shamal hocha de la tête puis demanda au blond de s'allonger pour qu'il puisse vérifier si tout aller bien mais surtout pour montrer ses compétences incroyables devant la femme qui était sûrement la femme de sa vie ! Ce que fit l'utilisateur de couteau, puis il se retourna gêné encore une fois, en direction de la Mama et dit enfin plutôt chuchota totalement rouge comme une tomate :

**« Permettez-moi de vous dire... que vous êtes ra-ravissante... »**

Elle ria légèrement de la maladresse du docteur et le trouvait complètement adorable. Elle lui répondit :

**« Merci ! Et moi je vous trouve tout à fait charmant~ ! »**

Les autres se demandèrent depuis quand elle parlait si poliment et Hayato pensa une nouvelle fois _**« les hormones, les hormones... »**_. Le docteur Shamal manqua de perdre connaissance à cause de sa figure rouge... Mais du vrai rouge flash ! Il demanda ensuite toujours et encore gêné, pour faire durer la conversation avec cette charmante demoiselle :

**« D-donc vous vous nommez Yoake-san c'est bien ça ? »**

Elle répondit les mains sur les hanches en souriant:

**« Oui c'est ça ! Mais on m'appelle plus souvent la Mama de la Varia ou Mama-san~ ! »**

Belphegor se demanda sur le coup, pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas gueulé dessus en lui disant qu'il fallait absolument qu'il l'appelle Mama et en aucun cas Yoake, il regarda, surpris puis fit son sourire cheshire se disant qu'elle allait peut-être bien partir plus rapidement que prévu. Le docteur, légèrement rouge, hocha de la tête en disant :

**« J-je peux vous appeler Mama-chan vu votre beauté éclatante et votre visage d'ange ? »**

La jeune femme tourna au rouge à son tour et elle mit ses mains sur son visage:

**« Mah~ quel charmeur~ ! Si vous voulez je veux bien Shamal-san »**

Le docteur rougit encore plus, ouais, il va finir par exploser le pauvre, quand la femme avait à prononcer son nom de sa voix de déesse comme il l'appelait. Le mafieux utilisant des moustiques, répondit timidement à cet ange tombé du ciel devant lui :

**« O-oui bien sur »**

Il se tourna ensuite en direction de la tempête de la Varia, encore allongé, attendant des informations du médecin, celui-ci s'approcha de lui vérifia si au regard tout se déroulait comme une grossesse chez une femme normale. Il hocha de la tête, puis voyant qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal il lui prévint qu'à partir du quatrième mois il sentirait rarement des petites contractions, certes pas douloureuse mais gênante.

Hayato qui n'avait pratiquement rien fait depuis le début, s'approcha de la future maman garçon, oui maman et alors ? Puis demanda à son ancien maître :

**« Mais pourquoi ? »**

Shamal ajouta alors que pendant une grossesse normale chez une femme, le quatrième mois des contractions de l'utérus intervenaient pour aller en s'intensifiant, pour préparer à expulser les enfants le moment de l'accouchement. Il ajouta par la suite qu'elles étaient involontaires et totalement indispensables pour aider le bébé à sortir de son cocon le moment de l'accouchement. Le docteur continua ensuite :

**« Mais vu que Belphegor est un homme soit il en aura aucune se qui rendra l'accouchement encore plus douloureuse ou alors ça sera au niveau de l'anus...****»**

Le gardien de la tempête de la Varia avala de la salive, il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais cette situation lui faisait tout de même peur. Le Vongola remarquant ça et s'étant rapproché de lui, prit sa main pour le rassurer et lui faire savoir qu'il était avec lui. Shamal adressa un petit sourire comme la Mama de la Varia trouvant ça adorable puis le plus grand garçon ajouta par la suite :

**« Il faut aussi savoir que pendant ce mois, la libido de la maman est plus importante, donc il ne faudra pas s'étonner si Belphegor à quelques envies soudaines de le faire »**

Les deux tempêtes adressèrent un énorme rougissement à leur tour alors que la Mama de la Varia laissa paraître un petit coulis de saignement, s'imaginant déjà des bruitages obscènes venant d'eux. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux brun/noir se retourna ensuite vers la jeune femme et lui demanda pour faire durer la conversation avec elle :

**« V-vous avez senti les bébés bouger Mama-chan ? Normalement vers cette période on peut les sentir bouger »**

La Mama de la Varia se reprit puis répondit alors :

**« Eh bien, des amis de Belounet on sentit oui, moi je n'ai pas beaucoup touché. Et mon gendre n'a rien entendu »**

Belphegor ajouta que ce n'était pas ses amis puis le docteur regarda quelque temps la jeune femme, sentant son cœur se détruire puis laissa échapper un seul mot :

**« Gendre ? »**

Elle se reprit avec un petit **« oh »** ne s'étant pas vraiment très bien présentée :

**« Je suis comme la mère de la Varia, j'y suis depuis plus longtemps que Xan-chan »**

Le prince adressa un petit rire en entendant le surnom de son Boss puis la jeune femme continua :

**« J'ai vu mes bébés arriver l'un après l'autre je suis leur maman en clair~ Belounet est mon fils comme Squa-chan, Ma-chan, Xan-chan et maintenant j'ai trouvé un nouveau bebeille ! Koi-chan~ ! »**

Elle parlait si passionnément de ses ''bébés'' que Shamal trouvait ça adorable voir même un peu jaloux par l'attention qu'elle y portait. Belphegor voulant aider le docteur mais surtout pour que la jeune femme parte, la pauvre... Se faire rejeter comme ça... Il ajouta alors à sa Mama :

**« Tu savais qu'il s'était occupé d'Hayato et de sa sœur quand il était petit~ ? »**

Elle cria en sautant partout en lâchant des ''vraiment, vraiment~ ?! '', puis elle s'arrêta et joua avec ses index en rougissant et demanda :

**« Vous... Vous avez des photos ? »**

Hayato rougit, ne voulant pas qu'il lui montre les photos, mais se dit que si elle l'aime bien quand il était petit, peut-être qu'elle va l'apprécier mieux et lui foutre la paix à lui et son derrière. Le docteur Shamal, un peu plus confiance en lui, hocha de la tête, sortit de sa poche son portefeuille et montra plusieurs photos d'Hayato et Bianchi tout petit avec lui. Le docteur commença à expliquer comment et où étaient prises les photos.

La première qu'il montra était, lui assis par terre, Hayato s'accrochant à lui et Bianchi à son frère il expliqua alors :

**« Alors là on était à l'intérieur puis Bianchi voulait faire goûter ses petits gâteaux à Hayato mais lui ne voulant pas en manger il s'accrochait à moi en me suppliant de le sauver alors que sa sœur essayait de le tirer pour qu'il en mange »**

Hayato lui cria dessus complètement embarrassé comme quoi il n'était pas obligé d'absolument tout préciser puis en entendant les plaintes de Vongola, le blond donna un coup de coude à son amant et ajouta au docteur que si, il pouvait absolument tout raconter. Le docteur ricana puis continua alors en montrant une photo avec juste lui et l'argenter sur le bord du balcon il expliqua alors :

**« Là il voulait que je lui montre comment j'avais fait pour exploser l'avion en papier avec une dynamite, même petit il voulait déjà apprendre à se battre »**

Puis il montra une photo de lui Bianchi et Hayato. Lui entrain de lui mettre un bonnet sur la tête et Bianchi tenant un gros nounours dans ses bras en souriant. Il continua:

**« Là c'était un jour d'hiver, on se baladait, je devais m'en occuper comme d'habitude et Bianchi avait vu de nounours dans une vitrine puis comme une folle elle sautillait en me demandant de lui acheter un nounours. De son côté Hayato ne voulait pas mettre son chapeau donc je lui ai mis et expliqué qu'il faisait froid... »**

Il souriait nostalgiquement. La brune fondait totalement et l'argenter se cachait, se trouvant ridicule. La Mama déclara :

**« Que c'est mignon~ Ha-chan était trop chou~ »**

Le prénommé ''Ha-chan'' s'énerva, voulant que ça soit que Bel qui l'appelle comme ça elle chercha donc un autre surnom pendant que Shamal cherchait des photos et que le prince était aux anges, voyant son amant version junior. Puis il tomba sur une photo où on pouvait voir son superbe corps d'athlète et aussi où il pouvait rendre encore plus ridicule son apprenti. Yoake et Bel crièrent en même temps trouvant la scène adorable pour l'un et l'autre cachant qu'elle était en train de cramer devant le docteur.

Sur la photo on voyait Shamal et Hayato dans une petite piscine gonflable verte avec des chats dessus en plein été. L'utilisateur de dynamite était vraiment souriant en jouant avec un canard en caoutchouc alors que son maître adressait un petit sourire. Celui-ci reprit :

**« Là c'était un jour d'été, il faisait chaud et on s'ennuyait donc je suis allé acheter une piscine gonflable en cadeau pour Hayato. Quand il m'a vu dehors avec la piscine il était en extase totale »**

Le docteur ricana puis son élève voulant se venger ajouta :

**« Il n'était tellement pas doué qu'il s'était trempé partout »**

Le médecin répliqua en ricanant par la suite :

**« Il s'est jeté dedans avec ses vêtements ! Je l'ai sorti pour lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il y aille habiller et puis lui il a fait un petit 'oh', s'est déshabillé pour se lancer cul nu dedans ! »**

Shamal ricana et le pianiste ne sachant pas quoi dire était devenu tout rouge. Il avait perdu le jeu du ''tu es celui qui était le plus ridicule''. Bel était attendri et la femme rougissait en contemplant le corps de l'homme svelte, n'ayant pas tout écouté de la conversation. Belphegor était certes attendri mais commença à rire en disant aux Vongola :

**« Tu étais tellement chou et impatient petit~ »**

Shamal se frotta l'arrière du crâne puis rangea les photos dans son portefeuille en disant qu'il n'en avait plus d'autre sur lui. Puis Hayato voulant se venger, demanda à la Mama si elle avait des photos de la Varia lorsqu'ils étaient petits, ne voulant pas être le seul à être humilié comme ça...

**~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, dommage xD

**Pairing :** 59B

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Le quatrième mois _ Part 5**

* * *

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ P.O.V Normal ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Hayato, voulant se venger, demanda à la Mama si elle avait des photos de la Varia lorsqu'ils étaient petits, ne voulant pas être le seul à être humilié comme ça. La Mama de la Varia hocha de la tête puis commença à montrer une photo de Squalo, Bel et Mammon quelques années avant. Sur la photo Superbie tenait le blond en ayant une tête bizarre et le prince à moitié fatigué tenant l'arcobaleno par la main, elle expliqua alors :

**« Donc là Squa-chan devait emmener Belounet aux toilettes pendant la nuit par ce qu'il avait peur d'y aller tout seul~ Il avait aussi emmené Ma-chan le prenant pour son doudou~ »**

Bel devint rouge et cria sur la dame pendant qu'Hayato se marrait mais rougissait en regardant la photo, imaginant des versions d'eux deux, tout petit. La Mama de la Varia adressa un rire en voyant les deux tempêtes puis continua à montrer une photo de Xanxus et Bel ensemble. Le Boss de la Varia tenait le petit prince d'une main sur son épaule alors que lui faisait complètement n'importe quoi, elle ajouta :

**« La Xa-chan essayait par tous les moyens de calmer mon petit Belounet~ il était tellement excité ce jour-là~ Il avait même commencé à jouer avec la fourrure de Xa-chan~ vous auriez dû voir sa tête~ j'ai cru qu'il allait prendre mon pauvre Belounet par le pantalon et le balancer contre le mur~ »**

Bel en entendant ça cria :

**« Il l'a fait quand tu t'es tourné sauf que c'était dans des boîtes que j'ai atterri ! »**

La Mama posa sa main sur sa joue et dit :

**« Ça te renforce~ »**

Le Prince The Riper répliqua avec un « HA ?! » de mécontentement. La jeune femme continua en montrant une photo assez comique de Xanxus et Bel jouant à l'avion... Oui le Boss de la Varia connus pour être quelqu'un sans sentiment jouait à l'avion et ils avaient l'air de s'amuser... elle commenta ironiquement :

**« Alors là il venait de voir un dessin animé ensemble et Belounet voulant devenir un avion avait demandé à Xan-chan de l'aider, ils avaient finis par faire le tour du QG comme ça~ tout en faisant le bruit de l'avion~ »**

Bel ria mais fit des petits bruits trouvant ça adorable, Hayato adressa un rougissement tout en prenant son petit ami pour un demeuré mental. Shamal admira avec passion la façon dont la jeune femme présentez les photos avec nostalgie dans sa voix, comme si elle regrettait ses petits moments marrants. Elle sortit sa petite dernière, une photo avec Belphegor dormant sur le canapé, toujours en prenant Mammon pour son doudou et dernier plan on voyait Squalo en train de reprendre son souffle sur un canapé et Lussuria lui donner à boire avec son sourire. Elle expliqua avec une pointe d'humour :

**« Alors là Belounet était très excité et n'arrêtait pas de jouer partout avec ses petits joujoux~ Alors que Squa-chan essayer de l'arrêter par ordre de Xa-chan~ »**

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes se remémorant ses bons souvenirs puis continua :

**« Mais un enfant se fatigue rapidement donc mon petit belounet avait finit par s'endormir par terre, Squa-chan l'avait alors porté jusqu'au canapé et mit la veste de son uniforme sur lui pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid~ »**

La tempête de la Varia se leva et sortit le peu de torse qu'il avait pour montrer à quel point il se sentait puissant lorsqu'on s'occupait de lui et dit :

**« Tel un prince~ shishi~ »**

Et c'était sur cette petite phrase royale que les quatre personnes en avaient terminé avec ces magnifiques photos souvenirs qui donnaient du baume au cœur aux deux plus âgés, se rappelant du bon vieux temps. Le reste de la journée, Shamal était resté par les plus grands soins des deux tempêtes, avec eux dans la chambre d'hôtel. Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée à soi jouer aux jeux vidéo ou bien à parler très sérieusement de la mafia, oui ils pouvaient très bien parler sérieusement !

Le soir, Shamal s'était proposé de préparer à manger, la jeune Mama avait demandé de l'aider, mais pour le bien de l'humanité les deux tempêtes l'en avaient empêché, ce jour-là plusieurs personnes venaient d'êtres sauvés ! Le repas finit d'être préparé, des lasagnes plus particulièrement, ils mangèrent ensemble. Les deux tempêtes d'un côté, parlant surtout de leurs enfants laissant la jeune Mama et Shamal parlaient ensemble de leur côté. Ils se présentaient beaucoup mieux en parlant un peu de tout, bien sur sauf de leurs conquêtes, la jeune femme parce qu'elle n'en avait pas, les garçons ne la désirant que pour sa poitrine en général, et Shamal... Je vous laisse deviner pourquoi.

Puis arriva le soir, ce moment tant détesté pour le médecin et la jeune femme, sachant qu'ils devaient se quitter... Au moment où Shamal était juste à l'entrée, ayant saluer les deux futurs parents au départ, la jeune Mama l'avait accompagné, créant un petit moment de gêne et de silence entre eux deux. L'utilisateur de moustique, se gratta l'arrière du crâne puis tendit une petite carte à la jeune femme en lui disant gêné tout en regardant légèrement sur le côté laissant paraître un petit rougissement :

**« J-je vous laisse mon numéro... Si... Enfin si vous voullez qu'on se... revoit un de ces jours... »**

La Mama de la Varia prit la petite carte en souriant, rougissant elle aussi légèrement, elle prit ensuite un bout de papier et inscrivit son numéro aussi pour le donner par la suite au médecin qui accepta avec le plus grand plaisir. Shamal dit ensuite un petit en revoir à la jeune femme puis partit, le cœur léger. Yoake attendit de voir son docteur prendre l'ascenseur pour fermer la porte, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La Mama de la Varia regarda ensuite les deux tempêtes assis sur le canapé, l'utilisateur de couteaux en arrêt pour l'instant demanda à sa Mama adoré :

**« Alors tu en penses quoi~ ? »**

La jeune femme leva ses bras, se sentant la plus heureuse pour l'instant puis avoua enfin :

**« Il est trop~ mignon~ »**

Les futurs parents se regardèrent ensuite se disant mentalement en même temps : « Elle partira dans très bientôt~ ». La Mama sautilla et chantonna par la suite, se rendant dans sa vraie chambre en disant gaiement à son Belounet et à son gendre :

**« Je vais aller me coucher~ bisous bisous~ »**

Puis partit se coucher, rêvant d'elle et de son nouveau prince qu'elle aimerait tant revoir dans un jour très proche. Pendant ce temps, du côté des deux tempêtes, ils adressèrent tout les deux un sourires puis se frappèrent la main en disant qu'ils avaient réussi la mission et avec brio ! L'argenter prit ensuite la main du blond et l'embarqua avec lui dans leurs chambres en disant :

**« On va fêter ça dignement~ »**

Puis c'est alors que commencèrent des bruitages assez compromettants, venant des deux alors qu'ils ''fêtaient'' dignement et à leurs manières... Après leur petite (ou grande) partie de jambe en l'air, le Vongola sortit du prince, s'étant versé sans aucune gêne dans Bel, après tout il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois alors pourquoi s'en empêcher. Il s'allongea ensuite sur le dos les jambes écartées, positionnant son amant entre celle-ci pour qu'il repose sa tête contre son torse.

L'utilisateur de dynamite profita de cette position pour poser ses deux mains sur le ventre légèrement imposant mais pas dérangeant pour l'instant, de la tempête de la Varia, soupirant ne sentant encore aucun mouvement de ses propres enfants. En entendant le soupire de Gokudera, Belphegor posa à son tour ses mains sur son ventre, joignant celle de son amant en disant :

**« Détends-toi et tu verras ça viendra tout seul... »**

Le gardien de la tempête Vongola fit alors ce que venait de lui dire son amant, il se détendit avec un peu de mal au départ, impatient de sentir ses enfants mais finit par y arriver. L'argenter se laissa alors emporter par les mouvements du prince, caressant son ventre légèrement, en emportant les mains d'Hayato avec lui. Puis le moment tant attendu du bombardier arriva, alors que celui-ci se détendit, au point de pratiquement s'endormir, il sentit un petit coup venant d'un enfant puis un second.

Belphegor ayant senti les mouvements et la joie de son homologue, positionna sa tête légèrement plus haut pour déposer un doux baiser au niveau de sa mâchoire pour s'endormir, étant fatigué de cette journée assez mouvement il ajouta tout de même avant :

**« Tu vois~ »**

Gokudera adressa un grand sourire ayant enfin senti ses enfants après une longue attente, puis voyant le blond endormit dans ses bras, il déposa un petit baiser sur le front du prince en murmurant un petit :

**« Merci »**

Puis s'endormit à son tour, toujours les mains sur le ventre de son petit ami.

Les jours passèrent et finalement 1 mois finit par passer à une vitesse phénoménale, se retrouvant le 5ème mois de grossesse du blond. La Mama de la Varia avait pris pendant plusieurs jours de suite, rendez-vous elle et le médecin, Shamal, pour au bout de la deuxième semaine, enfin l'embrasser. Les deux qui étaient tombés sous le charme dès le premier regard, c'est sûrement pour cela que leur relation était faite pour exister. Yoake et Shamal avaient ensuite pris une chambre dans le même hôtel que les deux tempêtes, surtout par désir de la jeune femme, qui ne voulait pas être trop séparée de son Belounet.

Donc le jour où la Mama de la Varia avait prévenu qu'elle allait emménager, les deux tempêtes dans leurs occupations habituelles, c'est-à-dire, jouer aux jeux vidéo ou lire et non autre chose. Yoake était venue en face d'eux avec une valise en main, les futurs parents en entendant cette nouvelle, au lieu d'avoir l'air très content pour ne pas blesser l'esprit très lunatique de la jeune femme, avaient plutôt demandé, où. La Mama de la Varia leur demanda très gentiment de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'endroit en disant que ce n'était pas très loin, les deux ne sachant pas que c'était à l'hôtel, pour leur montrer.

Les deux tempêtes, par pure politesse, l'accompagnèrent et c'est avec un air de tristesse que la jeune femme commença à marcher suivit de près son gendre et son petit Belounet d'amour. Se retenant de pleurer, la Mama de la Varia ajouta :

**« Je suis tellement triste, on sera tellement loin maintenant... »**

Alors qu'ils sortirent tous les trois, ils virent le docteur Shamal à l'entrée de la chambre d'en face, Hayato se demanda qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ce bordel puis la jeune et tendre Mama en dépression totale, pleura en expliquant tout en pointant la chambre d'en face :

**« C'est ici ! -pleure- C'est tellement loin »**

Le Vongola haussa d'un sourcil, se retenant de gueuler après la jeune femme qui exagérait à chaque fois, c'est vraie quoi, c'était JUSTE en FACE. Mais bon la Mama sans son petit Belounet portant ses bebeilles c'est pratiquement la mort assurée. Heureusement, Shamal était là pour la soutenir, il posa justement sa main sur son épaule, la rapprochant un peu plus de lui et lui rassura en disant :

**« On y ira les voir souvent »**

La jeune femme, toujours en pleure, hocha de la tête en disant un petit **« Hum »** elle embrassa très fort son petit Belounet en lui disant qu'elle était terriblement désolée de le laisser tomber, elle avait l'impression de l'abandonner avec cette situation. Belphegor lui rassura en disant que ce n'était pas grave, alors que mentalement il se disait **« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, c'est à cause de moi que Mama est en pleure »**. C'est alors que commença des pleures incessant, d'un côté était vraiment réelle et de l'autre... Plus de l'autre, plus des hormones qu'autre chose, je vous laisse savoir de quel côté c'est.

Puis lorsque le plus gros câlin de l'humanité fut terminé, la Mama salua une dernière fois les deux tempêtes et Shamal en profita pour faire savoir que la deuxième échographie serait sûrement la semaine prochaine. L'utilisateur de couteau hocha de la tête, touchant son ventre ayant grossi légèrement depuis la dernière fois. C'est ensuite le cœur brisé que la seule femme suivit son petit ami qui n'était plus allé voir une seule fille depuis qu'il est avec elle.

Les futurs parents dehors et maintenant seuls, se regardèrent puis voyant que le prince était encore légèrement triste de la réaction de sa Mama, Hayato le prit dans ses bras, ils allèrent s'embrasser passionnément, le Vongola s'étant approché des lèvres tant attendu de son amant, mais une voix masculine les fit s'arrêter :

**« Ha-Hayato ? »**

L'auto proclamé bras droit du futur Boss de la Vongola se retourna puis le seul mot qui sortit fût :

**« P-père ? »**

**~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, dommage xD

**Pairing :** Gokudera Hayato x Belphegor (59B)

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Le cinquième mois**

* * *

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ P.O.V Normal ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**« Ha-Hayato ? »**

L'auto proclamé bras droit du futur Boss de la Vongola se retourna puis le seul mot qui sortit fût :

**« P-père ? »**

Tout comme l'argenter, Belphegor se retourna surpris par le mot de son amant, entendre celui-ci appeler quelqu'un ''papa'' ça surprend. Il vit un homme ni trop grand ni trop petit, habillé en costard cravate noir, une petite moustache et des cheveux cours noir. L'utilisateur de couteau s'apprêtait à se présenter dignement pour faire bonne image à son beau-père mais Gokudera lui prit sa main et l'embarqua avec lui dans leur chambre d'hôtel, sous le regard surpris et assez désolant du vieil homme.

Le père du Vongola baissa la tête comprenant le comportement de son fils, puis au loin il entendit les plaintes de la femme qu'il avait été forcé d'épouser :

**« Chéri cet hôtel est d'une abomination, rentrons en Italie »**

Le vieil homme se retourna pour voir sa femme, elle ressemblait pertinemment à sa fille sauf qu'elle était plus âgée et on pouvait distinguer des rides qui se formait tout comme des poches sous ses yeux. Le père de l'argenter lui répondit tout en la regardant avec des gardes du corps derrière elle portant ses bagages :

**« Nous ne pouvons pas, nous avons une affaire à régler avec une famille mafieuse chère et tendre »**

Mais il n'avait pas que ça... Le père ou plutôt le futur grand-père voulait absolument s'expliquer à son fils, face à face et il allait profiter de ce moment tant attendu pour lui parler. Mais il l'avait vu avec une jeune fille enceinte, ce qui le motivait encore plus que d'habitude, c'est vrai quoi, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on devient grand-père. Il entra par la suite dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait réservé pour lui et sa femme. Il demanda à ses gardes du corps de déposer ses valises, ce qu'ils firent puis ils allèrent devant l'entrée pour surveiller.

Du côté des deux tempêtes, l'utilisateur de dynamite n'était pas dans sa plus grande forme, il s'installa sur le canapé, alluma la télé et ignora totalement le blond encore debout à l'entrée tenant son ventre. Mais ayant plusieurs questions à lui poser, la tempête de la Varia se mit ensuite devant le bombardier et attendit. Hayato qui fut entrain de regarder la télé, essaya par tous les moyens d'ignorer Belphegor devant lui, mais à chaque fois qu'il se décalait, le prince fit de même pour se retrouver à chaque fois devant lui.

Gokudera éteignit alors le téléviseur puis demanda au blond qu'est-ce qu'il voulait. L'homme enceinte, oui ça fait abracadabrant, enfin voilà l'homme enceinte demanda alors :

**« Pourquoi tu ignores ton père et pourquoi là tu fais comme si rien ne c'était passé ? »**

La tempête Vongola répondit que ce n'était pas ces affaires mais l'utilisateur de couteaux lui affirma que si c'était ses affaires mais pas seulement lui, aussi les enfants. Hayato, surpris, soupira puis devant l'entêtement du blond, il finit par dire :

**« Ce n'est qu'un salaud qui ne pense qu'a lui et a son fric je n'ai rien d'autre à dire... »**

Le prince, s'installa juste à côté de l'argenter, voulant en savoir plus sur le père de son amant. Mais au lieu de lui rajouter quelque chose, Hayato entoura le blond avec son bras droit au niveau de la taille, le rapprochant de lui et posant sa main sur l'abdomen imposant et posa son menton sur le crâne de Bel en murmurant :

**« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler... mais par pitié ne lui adresse jamais la parole et ne va en aucun cas le voir... »**

L'utilisateur de couteau soupira puis hocha de la tête pour se reposer juste après, la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus fréquente à cause des bébés mais aussi les maux de dos, il avait bien besoin de se reposer pendant la journée.

Le lendemain matin, Hayato se réveilla en même temps que Bel pour partir à l'école, il allait serte devenir père mais il devait aussi terminer ses études avec le Judaime et le reste de la famille, pour pouvoir devenir les futurs héritier de la famille Vongola. Le pianiste sortit alors en déposant un baiser au blond puis rejoignit son Judaime pour aller en cours. Le blond de son côté, passa la mâtiné à ne rien faire et à s'ennuyer, puis il lui vint une idée des plus farfelu qui soit... Aller voir le futur grand-père de ses enfants.

Il se leva du canapé en faisant attention à ne pas faire de geste brusque, mit une chemise blanche trop grande pour lui mais de sorte qu'elle soit parfaite pour son ventre, un pantalon noir et des chaussures noires, le classique mais sans sa couronne. Il sortit ensuite et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir où se trouvaient deux gardes du corps à l'entrée, qui se demandèrent pourquoi une personne enceinte était ici. Belphegor, tenant son ventre demanda par la suite aux gardes :

**« Je voudrais m'adresser au Boss »**

Les deux hommes en costard cravate se regardèrent mutuellement, puis pour ne pas vexer la personne enceinte un des deux rentra pour prévenir le Boss qu'une personne voulait lui parler. Après quelques minutes d'attente, le père du Vongola sortit avec un sourire des plus radieux et autorisa au blond de rentrer. Le vieil homme lui montra une chaise en cuir noir pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir ce qu'il fit, puis le futur grand-père fit de même en face de lui.

Belphegor ne sut pas quoi dire, ce fut alors le père du Vongola qui demanda dans un premier temps :

**« Donc mademoiselle... vous devez être la compagne de mon fils Gokudera Hayato... Et à ce que je vois vous êtes enceinte... »**

La tempête de la Varia commença tout d'abord par dire que c'était un homme et non une femme et voyant le regard surpris du vieil homme, il expliqua comment cela avait pu être possible. Le père d'Hayato s'excusa de sa maladresse puis se présenta par la suite:

**« Mais où sont les bonnes manières, je me présente, Pietro Gokudera »**

Il serra la main du blond et celui-ci se présenta à son tour en disant juste son prénom ce qui donna une petite illumination à Pietro qui se souvint de suite du nom. Un nom très connu dans la mafia, plus communément sous le nom du Prince-the-Ripper, un membre de la Varia Quality très réputé mais aussi un prince. Le père du Vongola demanda comment son fils avait réussi à conquérir son cœur puis Belphegor répondit tout simplement :

**« Par accident, il a profité de moi puis lorsqu'il a appris que j'étais enceinte, il m'a aidé puis je suis tombé sous son charme »**

Petro adressa un sourire puis ajouta qu'il aurait tellement aimé parler avec son fils et rattraper le temps qu'il avait perdu puis qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était devenu. Belphegor regarda quelques instants son beau-père puis lui répondit que son fils était devenu le bras droit du futur Boss de la dixième génération de la Vongola, le vieil homme, surpris, n'ajouta rien à ceci, se demandant comment son fils avait-il pu être dans une lignée si importante dans la mafia...

Le reste de la journée, jusqu'à 17 heures, les deux garçons discutèrent de tout et de rien mais surtout des jumeaux mais un boucan les fit sursauter, il eut des bruits de mécontentement des deux gardes, la porte d'entrer se fracasser puis des bruits de pas très bruyant et enfin une voix qu'ils connurent tous deux parfaitement maintenant :

**« Oye qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? »**

Les deux assis confortablement sur les fauteuils en cuir, se retournèrent pour voir que c'était justement Gokudera Hayato qui venait tout juste d'arriver, et il était... légèrement énervé. L'argenter s'approcha du prince, ignorant son propre père, le prit par la manche et l'embarqua avec lui à l'extérieur sans dire un seul mot. Petro baissa uniquement la tête, attendant que sa femme revienne de ses affaires, laissant son fils partir une nouvelle fois.

À l'extérieur, Belphegor se débattit de la pression du pianiste, puis celui-ci le ramena dans leurs chambres d'hôtel, et entré à l'intérieur, il balança pratiquement le blond sur le canapé et lui gueula dessus :

**« Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ! Putain tes une vraie plaie toi ! Toujours a vouloir faire ce que tu veux ! »**

L'utilisateur de couteau se mit devant le bombardier en disant que son père voulait se racheter et discuter avec lui et qu'il n'était pas du tout un salaud qui ne s'occupait que de sa gueule. Le Vongola soupira puis tout baissant du volume pour ne pas trop effrayer les enfants, toujours responsable tout de même, il ajouta :

**« Je savais que les femmes enceintes devenaient plus faibles mais toi tu deviens totalement ignorant et con »**

Belphegor sortit d'on ne sait où, un de ses couteaux princier et s'élança en direction de l'argenter sans scrupules. Hayato avec facilité, se mit derrière le dos du blond et prit ses bras de sorte qu'il ne puisse faire aucun mouvement. La tempête de la Varia, les bras écartés en arrière, se laissa tomber par terre, voyant sa Gokudera ne le lâcha pas mais l'aida plutôt à se poser correctement.

Maintenant assis par terre, le Vongola lâcha prise et le prince, mis ses mains sur son ventre, commença à gémir et finalement avoua :

**« Ha-Hayato appelle Shamal... maintenant... »**

Puis il s'effondra en pleure et en gémissant de douleur tout en tenant son ventre. Le pianiste alarmé, se précipita en face de leurs chambres, sachant que le docteur se trouvait ici avec la Mama, il frappa en continue jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se faisant passer pour la maman de la Varia ouvre. Il lui demanda terrifié d'appeler de suite le médecin en disant que Belphegor était en souffrance sûrement à cause des bébés. La Mama hurla alors :

**« Oh non c'est terrible ! Shamalounet ! Mon Bel-chan et les bebeilles sont en danger ! »**

L'utilisateur de moustique se précipita alors rapidement, avec sa mallette en main, déjà prêt, et alla directement vers le blond suivit de Gokudera et la Mama tous les deux totalement effondré et inquiet. Shamal mit le prince dans son lit, complètement en pleure, en train d'hurler et étant angoissé pour ses enfants, ne sachant pas se qui ce passait... Le docteur de la mafia demanda ensuite à sa ''future épouse'' et au Vongola d'attendre à l'extérieur le temps qu'il examine Bel.

Les deux hochèrent de la tête puis attendirent en silence dans la salle, ne sachant pas quoi dire dans cette situation... Puis plusieurs heures passèrent à attendre, exactement 2 heures jusqu'à ce que Shamal sortit d'un air abattu. Les deux qui avaient attendus, se précipitèrent vers lui pour lui demander comment allait Bel et les enfants et celui-ci répondit :

**« Belphegor a été empoisonné et comme ce qu'il mange ou boit vient directement au cordon ombilical relié aux enfants... Ils ont été eux aussi empoisonné... »**

Hayato s'effondra par terre et demanda s'il avait réussi à les sauver puis le docteur répondit par la suite :

**« Belphegor va bien mais ce qui est incroyable c'est que c'est juste le garçon qui a était touché à la place de l'autre... Comme s'il c'était sacrifié pour sauver sa sœur... »**

La Mama commença à pleurer pour ces mots si touchants et cet amour fraternel si beau. Mais Gokudera demanda si le petit bébé qui venait de se sacrifier allait bien maintenant ou... Le médecin baissa de la tête en disant qu'un bébé était beaucoup trop fragile pour faire quoi que ce soit pour le sauver, il ajouta par la suite que le prince devait tout de même accoucher alors que le bébé sacrifié était mort... Comme une fausse couche. Il continua en disant que le prince était réveillé et qu'il pouvait aller le voir.

Le bombardier hocha de la tête, remercia Shamal puis se dirigea vers la chambre du blond, laissant la Mama et son amant seul. Le docteur prit la main de la jeune femme et lui rassura que ça allait bien se passer mais celle-ci effondré dit :

**« Mais... mon Bel-chan... Et mes bébés... Comment est-ce possible... Pourquoi eux... Qui a osé les empoisonner... »**

Shamal adressa un sourire et les massa les épaules pour qu'elle se relaxe tranquillement, ils s'installèrent dans le salon des deux tempêtes, attendant que le Vongola sorte ou même si quelque chose aller se passer, qu'ils soient présents.

Justement du côté des deux tempêtes, Hayato venait de rentrer et s'était tout de suite assis juste au pied de Bel qui était couché de l'autre côté, de sorte que l'argenter ne voit pas sa tête et était entrain... de pleurer silencieusement. L'utilisateur de dynamite s'allongea ensuite juste à côté du prince et l'enlaça contre lui, derrière lui, mettant sa tête contre le cou. Belphegor se raidit au contact mais ce qu'il sentit juste après lui fit glacer le cœur, se sentant encore plus coupable... Oui le Vongola pleurait lui aussi silencieusement, contre l'arrière du cou de la tempête Varia.

5 minutes de pleurs et de douleur passèrent puis Gokudera murmura, toujours contre le cou du prince :

**« Je... je suis tellement désolé... »**

Le prince, les larmes aux yeux répondit par la suite :

**« C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser... je n'arrive même pas à les protéger alors... ****»**

Puis il s'effondra une nouvelle fois, ne sentant pas la force pour combattre. Jamais il n'avait eu une douleur pareille, même lorsqu'il frôlait la mort... Le pianiste, se leva légèrement, décala le blond de sorte qu'il soit sous lui puis il retira la frange blonde, apercevant maintenant les yeux princiers. Gokudera fut stupéfié par l'iris à la couleur rubis mais surtout à quel point les yeux de Bel montraient sa vraie personnalité, une vraie porte montrant son âme, et ce qu'il montrait était un enfant ayant besoin d'amour et de réconfort.

Mais pour l'instant ces yeux étaient entrain de regarder l'argenter, couverts de larmes mais aussi rouge à cause des pleurs. Le bombardier, toujours tenant la frange en l'air, s'approcha tendrement, ses yeux ouverts, puis frôla les lèvres du blond pour finalement approfondir le baiser pour lui montrer qu'il ne devait pas se reprocher. Hayato toujours les yeux ouverts, aperçut que le prince ferma progressivement les siens pour se laisser bercer avec le baiser et en voyant cela il ferma aussi les siens.

Ceux-ci dura plusieurs minutes, des baisers mélangés avec les larmes des deux jeunes parents venant de perdre un de leurs enfants, jusqu'à ce que Belphegor s'endormie fatigué. Hayato resta quelques minutes avec le blond, l'enlaçant et vérifiant qu'il dormait profondément. 5 minutes plus tard, il se releva en faisant attention à ne pas faire de geste brusque pour ne pas réveiller le prince, il le couvera correctement avec la couverture puis sortie de la pièce assombrit en fermant correctement la porte derrière lui.

Maintenant dans le salon, la Mama demanda de suite si son trésor allait bien et le pianiste répondit qu'il était entrain de dormir profondément, ce qui rassura la jeune femme. En voyant que le Vongola commençait à se préparer à sortir, Shamal lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire et celui-ci lui affirma :

**« Je vais tuer celui qui a osé faire ça »**

La Mama de la Varia ajouta qu'il ne savait même pas qui avait empoisonné son Bel-chan mais l'argenter lui répondit :

**« Si je sais qui est ce salaud »**

Il sortit ensuite, suivi de la Mama sans Shamal qui resta dans la chambre d'hôtel de deux tempêtes au cas où Belphegor se réveillait. Le pianiste fit alors le même chemin qu'il avait fait pour trouver son amant pour se retrouver chez son soi-disant père, il élimina sans soucis une nouvelle fois les deux gardes à l'entrée, allez savoir à quoi ils servent.

Il entra ensuite toujours suivi de la jeune femme puis se dirigea vers son ''père'', mais ce qu'il le surprit c'est de le voir allongé par terre, agonisant aussi avec personne autour de lui pour s'en occuper. La Mama de la Varia se précipita vers lui, vérifia son pouls et ajouta :

**« Son pouls est très faible ! Il faut vite l'emmener chez Shamalounet »**

Gokudera Hayato, voyant que la jeune femme portait son père maintenant faible et inconscient, sachant pertinemment que lui aussi avait été empoisonné, il se demanda alors qui avait pu faire une chose pareille...

**~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**


End file.
